Day By Day
by WinterWinds16
Summary: When your life is on a constant timer, you will do anything to survive, so when Natalie and daughter Lily discover a group of survivors who are willing to help them, they can't believe their luck. However, the group have problems of their own. Can Natalie make life for her daughter normal again, and will she find the right person to help her move forward in the ever changing world?
1. A New World

**A New World**

_Summary : Natalie Fitzgerald once had everything to look forward to. She had great friends, a thriving career and a daughter. Now all she and said daughter, Lily, have left is one another, until they stumble upon a group of survivors who offer them a second chance at life in this new world where the dead walk amongst the living._

...

When the world ended, it was so quiet. It was as if all the life had been sucked from the planet, which in essence, it had. The atmosphere seemed to change within the blink of an eye, it was so surreal, the air seemed to change and the sky seemed to grow dark. There weren't any explosions or armies, nothing that you would expect. Just...nothing. A shell of what the bustling planet had once been.

They were everywhere, these dead, walking things that once had identities and families and lives. These..._things_, many of which Natalie knew, were slouching around with no specific destination or purpose other than to eat and devour the living.

The day the world ended she was already out of her home, countless miles away, her daughter, Lily, in the passenger seat of her car. In the middle of God knows where. Stupidly she had paid no attention to road signs or any of her surroundings in particular, she just knew they needed to get _out_. She knew she was headed towards her parents home, which was thankfully on the outskirts where the supposed sanctuary within Atlanta was. They might have already left, which she hoped they had, but her father was a stubborn man, and Natalie could just imagine him ignoring every single warning, determined this 'bout' would blow over. They stopped many times, having to take shelter for weeks on end in order to avoid hordes of these things.

She saw so many of them, in beginning of their journey her daughter sobbed beside her, asking her why she wouldn't stop for them. She'd glanced at her, wondering if she could tell that these 'people' were no longer...well, human. She'd stayed silent for a moment, collecting my thoughts.

"They don't need our help honey," She'd comforted, but Lily hadn't bought it, being far too smart for her age.

"They look like they do!" Lily exclaimed, and she'd closed her eyes for a second, but tried to keep her gaze on the littered road.

"Someone is coming for them, but right now I need to make sure _we're _safe, okay?" She'd reassured, and Lily seemed suspicious for a moment, but accepted her mother's words, deciding to believe her. After all, how is she supposed to tell her that people had risen from the dead?

They passed the living as well. Young people, old people, families, adults and babies, all standing at the side of the road praying someone would take mercy on them and save them, but her foot stayed on the gas. She reassured her daughter they would be saved, but she knew it wasn't true. The announcements on the radio had stopped hours ago, all the stations blaring out white noise. There was nobody coming, but she couldn't risk stopping. The guilt was like a monster, like one of the monsters outside, eating away inside her, but her body was in survival mode, her unconscious mind doing all the driving that she seemed to miraculously drive up outside her parents house. Her childhood home. It was two story, not too big, perfect for a family of four. The curtains were drawn in the living room, the hideous knitted curtains she'd always hated in the kitchen were drawn too. It looked empty, which was reassuring, but she wanted to check anyway.

She turned to her daughter, hand on the door handle.

"You stay put, okay? I'm gonna lock you in-"

"Mama, can't I come with you? I don't want to be by myself," Lily's sweet, innocent, scared little face made her pause. She looked around outside. The streets were bare at that moment, but what if she left and one of those...biter things, broke through the glass and took a chunk out of her neck? She suddenly changed her mind, that image lodged in her brain. She can't let Lily leave her sight.

"Fine. But stay right next to me," She said slowly, then leaned over her and open the glove box. A letter opener lay amongst various car documents and she grabbed it, the image of her daughters flesh being torn away too hard to bear. Lily's eyes followed her hand and widened at her new weapon, but she ignored her frightened gaze.

They leapt out the car and she rushes round the front to grab her mother's free hand. Fear lodges in Natalie's throat as they approach the house, every step felt as if she was trudging through the mud. Natalie lifted her weapon wielding fist up to knock on the door, only to realise it was slightly ajar. She felt her brow furrow with confusion. This was sounded so unlike her father, who even if he had agreed to leave would lock up the house ready for their return. Natalie shook away her thoughts and with a deep breath pushed the door open. She whispered for her mother and father, and was answered with silence. Lily clutched onto Natalie's arm as she lifted up my other hand, ready and armed if anything did jump up and surprise them.

Natalie checked the sitting room and the kitchen, only to find everything in its rightful place, nothing moved around or rummaged with. She felt unsettled, and worried suddenly, but held it in side. No use worrying or scaring Lily if nothing was really wrong, right?

She crept around to the stairs and slowly begin to creep up the steps, her daughter whimpering behind her quietly. Natalie took it slow, her breathing laboured, she pushed open my bedroom door, simply out of habit as it is the first door right across from the landing. A flicker of nostalgia hit her, of her years as a teenage girl. A cheerleader, careless and stupid. She pushed it aside and made her way passed what was her brother's room but was built into a workshop for Dad.

Finally, Natalie reached their bedroom door, which is firmly closed. She pushed Lily behind her roughly, her weapon at the ready, before reaching for the doorknob.

...

Daryl seethed in the back of the truck, his crossbow in his lap as he glared at the men around him. He thought of Merle's hand, wrapped in a bandanna and sitting in Korean guys bag. They'd been to hell and back, especially to rescue said Korean man from those Mexican guys. He was pissed. His brother was missing, or dead, although he highly doubted that. Merle's an annoyingly stubborn son of a bitch. If he wants to live, he'll live. Point was these people had no idea what it took to rough it, but even Daryl knew if he took off on his own he'd struggle, so he might as well stick around and teach these sorry pricks a think or two about survival.

They were on their way to scavenge the rest of the stores in the city, see if they'd left anything or needed something. It was a tough ask with all these Geeks, but Daryl is certain he will live, if no one else does, he knows he will. He's a Dixon, and Dixon's never quit.

...

The door swung open with a slam. Natalie had to push as hard as possibly, bashing her upper arm into the door, only to find it had been barricaded with a chair. When she finally entered the room, she screamed at the top of her lungs, her daughter tried to look around her, startled by her far too loud reaction. There they stood, groaning. Natalie's parents, both having succumbed to the fatal disease. Huge bites traced their bodies, a large one from the mother's chest, the other one in her fathers side. They growled when they saw her, determined to make a meal out of their only daughter. Another undead thing stood behind her parents, and she had no idea how he had gotten in there, but there they were. Ready to tear into their flesh.

Natalie could barely think, her mind racing as they slouched towards her. She turned round and shoved Lily in the opposite direction.

"Go! Run! Get back to the car, take my key and lock yourself in!" Natalie hissed at her, and before she sent her away she placed the letter opener in her hand, and Lily sobbed as she rushed down the stairs, the weapon clutched in her tiny hand. Natalie turned round to face her parents, backing into the work shop. She whistled at them through tears, luring them away from Lily. Her mom, dad and their new friend followed her, and she looked around swiftly, trying desperately to find something. Natalie clocked a hammer on the woodwork table, and swiped it up as quickly as she could. It was fairly heavy; one she'd bought her Dad along with some other tools for Christmas. Tears filled her eyes as she raised it above her head, and the memory of her dad's beaming grin as he'd received the new tools flashed across her mind.

"I'm sorry," Natalie muttered as they edged closer. "I love you,"

She swung the hammer harshly, catching the side of her father's head. His skull crushed in on itself, blood splattering her in the face. He fell to the ground with a thud. Natalie's mother and the walking zombie responsible for their fate advanced towards her, and she stumbled back. She gazed at her mother, heart racing. She had always seemed so innocent...so childlike and kind, and that is why she couldn't leave her like that. Like this growling, flesh eating thing that felt no love or care. That was nothing but a shell. Natalie blinked away the tears as she thrust the hammer down on her head, and it cracked like an egg. Blood and various other substances explode out of her brain, splattering her clothes as a terrified sob escaped her lips.

A slow, sluggish groan reminded her that she still wasn't alone, and her grieving would have to wait. Burning white hot rage blazed through Natalie, her blood boiling. She slammed the hammer against the dead things cheek and watched it drop to the floor. Before it could move an inch she bashed the hammer down repeatedly, angrily and hysterically, until blood melded to the ground and the rotting face was unrecognizable.

Natalie leaned back against the wall, catching her breath as the rage was replaced with earth shattering pain. She would've stayed there, sobbed and hugged her knees as she stared at her parents, at their mutilated corpses and their hallowed expressions; but she couldn't. She had Lily. She was all that mattered.

She walked away, stepping over their bodies, and it all suddenly felt so real, and at the same time she hoped she would wake up. The shelf beside the door contained various tools and useful items. Natalie felt sick doing so, but decided she might need it in the future. Her father would want her to take it, after all, they were survivors. She glanced back at her parents. Back into the room where her brother had slept, and she wondered where he was, and if he was okay. Natalie looked away before the hysteria could take hold of her, and tried to clear her head.

Natalie rushed downstairs and into the kitchen, looking out the window. It all looked clear, so she yanked open the drawers and grabbed handfuls of knives. Silent killing was vital, excessive noise not an option, especially not in a city like this. She hobbled down the steps and towards the car, nodding at Lily to open the doors from the inside. Her eyes widened at her mother's blood stained skin and clothes, and she hesitated a moment before doing as she was told. Natalie opened the trunk and unzipped my duffel bag, filling it with the supplies and weapons.

They needed food and water now. This place didn't seem safe to her anymore. It was all just a pipe dream. The help had gone, or given up, she'd never know. They had to fend for themselves now. She decided that they had to go on a raid, remaining as inconspicuous as possible. She got into the drivers seat, feeling as if someone had switched the auto pilot setting on in her brain.

"Mama..." Lily whimpered, still clutching the letter opener. Natalie panted, staring forward, then looked at her daughter with a shaky smile. "What're...what's all that gunk on you?"

Natalie bit her bottom lip, not wanting to frighten her. But...this was the world now. This was how it was, she would learn this sooner or later.

"Those things upstairs-"

"Grandma? Gramps?" She whispered.

"They weren't Grandma and Gramps. They may have looked like them, appeared to be them, but they had been gone awhile before we got here sweetie..." Natalie said sadly, placing the key in the ignition.

"So they're...they're..."

"Gone. Yes, they're gone now. Somewhere better, somewhere safe," Natalie reassured her as she turned back into the daunting road.

...

"Holy shit!" T-Dog exclaims happily as they wonder around the convenient story. "Got like five packs of smokes back here!"

Daryl rolls his eyes, although he wouldn't particularly mind one of those later on. Hell, these guys had as good as killed his brother, although he had a determined belief that Merle would stubbornly find a way to cling on, in his own dumbass way.

Rick and Glenn raided tins of food and any kind of tablets left behind, which wasn't a lot. Daryl helped collect some dry snacks, when suddenly, all at once, the air seemed to freeze again. Dozens of walkers horde towards a store across the street.

"Rick!" The redneck calls, and the leader comes to stand beside him as they peer out the window. "Can you see them people goin' in?"

Rick nodded, trying to get a better look at the two figures rushing into the pharmacy across the street, a massacre of walkers behind them.

"Shit, they're surrounded," Rick hissed, lifting up a shotgun. The others stared at him as he headed for the door, and Glenn grabbed his arm.

"What the hell are you doing?" He hissed, glancing out the window. "We can't let them know we're in here. We'll be trapped again, and who knows if we'll get out this time,"

Rick stared at Glenn, then out to the pharmacy. They were slamming their rotting fists against the windows now, and Rick could see it beginning to shake. He felt something in him twist, and he knew he had to do something, his innate and desperate need to serve and protect perhaps.

"We can't leave them like that; like animals for slaughter. It'd be the worst way to go," Rick said, shaking his head. "We have to do something."

They remained silent for a moment before Daryl rolled his eyes and grabbed Glenn's elbow.

"Fine. I've got'n idea,"

...

Natalie couldn't believe she'd done it. She'd sentenced her daughter to death, she was certain. She'd underestimated how many there were. Lily had seen her swing the hammer round furiously, impaling their skulls, but every time one fell, there would be several more on her tail. She'd been headed to the convenient store, but a group of them had appeared out of nowhere, cutting her off. Natalie immediately grabbed her daughters wrist and launched them towards the pharmacy, and suddenly they were closing in around them. Natalie pushed Lily inside and used the hammer to lock the doors shut, but as she watched them punch the glass in a desperate attempt to eat them, she knew it wouldn't hold forever. Natalie froze, unsure what to do, so she walked into the corner where her daughter cowered behind some structured shelves, put her arms around her, and began to pray.

...

Glenn gaped at the hick with an open mouth.

"Why? Why do I have to be the bait again? Why am I _always _the bait?" Glenn cried out, and Daryl glowered at him as T-Dog chuckled.

"It's that pretty little face of yours," T-Dog chuckled. "They can't resist,"

"You know your way around, all the little spots and hidden spaces," Rick says, nodding at Daryl. "Besides, Daryl will be there with my gun bag. Just get to a secluded spot down this street. Then, I want you to shoot any of these cars to set there alarm off, which should buy us some time? Finally, me and T-Dog will go get the van and Daryl's truck and come get you. We'll have to be quick so none of them swipe you when you make for the vehicle, okay?"

Glenn glowered around at the different men.

"This plan seems to have a lot of 'what if' holes in it-"

"Look, are we gonna go save these dumbasses or wipe Glenneth's tears away?" Daryl sighs in frustration. They all fall quiet, silently agreeing as they turn to the front door.

...

Natalie could feel her life flashing before her eyes. The good and the bad, although she tried to focus on the good. Her and her brother, her parents beach house, cheer leading, her old jock boyfriend, but Lily starred most of them. Her birth, all eight of her birthdays, her first day of school, her first play date, her first steps, her first words. Natalie couldn't help but think what she would miss. Her wedding. College. Her successful career. The first grandchild.

A tear rolled down her cheek and onto Lily's hair, and she gripped onto her mother's arms as she whispered to herself. Natalie wished she could reassure her. Tell her that they'd go away, but they'd seen them now. They'd smelt blood and life and they wanted to eat it and snuff it out. So she held her, and rocked her and tried to tell herself that maybe this was better. Maybe _she _should take the letter opener from her daughter's hand and in one fluid movement take her life. It wouldn't be painless, but she wouldn't see her intestines being torn out and devoured by terrifying monsters. They wouldn't have to struggle anymore, they could see Grandma and Grandpa again-

Suddenly, when Natalie had nearly convinced herself that it would be the decent thing to do to end their lives, they both looked up at the sound of a huge bang and a car alarm blaring somewhere outside. Her heart stopped, and she clamped her hand over Lily's mouth as she listened. Natalie could still hear growling, but then she got on her knees and crawled around the shelves to get a better look and she could see the horde getting thinner. They were going towards the noise, although some seemed to remember their presence. Natalie carried on watching, until there were only a few of them left, and within the blink of an eye they were falling to the ground, their heads smashed in.

Two men. _Living _men. They stood outside and stared into the store, looking anxious to get inside. Natalie clocked her hammer holding the glass doors shut, and felt herself freeze. What do I do, she thought.

"Hello?" Natalie heard the one in the policeman uniform hiss through the glass, not wanting to draw attention. "We saw you run in here, we don't want to hurt you,"

His voice was like silk, calming and reassuring, and she immediately felt at ease. Besides, he was a cop, so he couldn't hurt them, right?

In spite of her hesitation Natalie slowly got to her feet and crept into view. They're faces lit up when the saw her, and they're eyes shifted downward when Lily rushed to her side and hid behind her legs. Natalie could hear her own laboured breath, fear and terror slowly subsiding. She edged forward, their smiles and nodding heads encouraging her to do so. She placed her hand on the glass, almost as if to check they were real, and the police officer placed his hand on the other side of the glass, as if to touch her skin. Natalie gave him a shaky smile, and ripped the hammer out of the handles. They gently opened it, the larger male placing a finger over his lips to silence their joy at being saved. The slimmer man ducked down in front of Lily.

"Sweetheart," He smiled at her, but she backed away. Natalie felt slightly nervous, unsure whether to trust this man with her daughter, but what option did she have? There were two options now. Trust the living in order to survive, or ignore them in order to get eaten by flesh hungry zombies.

"It's okay honey," Natalie whispered. "They're gonna help us,"

Lily looked at her, taking in her encouraging nod, and then lands her eyes back onto the man in front of her.

"I'm gonna pick you up, okay? Now we can't make a sound. Me and my friend here will take you to our vehicle-"

"I've got a car," Natalie intercepted, nodding across the street to her silver sedan. "I've got a lot of supplies, d'you think we could make it?"

The men looked out the window, than looked at each other before making a silent agreement.

"Yeah sure, if you aren't too shook up to drive-"

"No I'm fine, I'll go get my car, but take Lily in yours, okay? Just in case," She said, and they nodded calmly, but her daughter looked terrified. After all, Natalie had told her her entire life to not run off with strangers, and here she was practically giving her away. Natalie smiled at her, kneeling down. "Sweetheart, I need you to trust these guys. They're gonna protect you, I won't be far behind. But you have to trust me, alright?"

Lily stared at her mother with big eyes, then slowly nodded. The policeman gave her a serious nod, and lifted her into his arms. The larger man turned round and slowly opened the doors, signalling the other man with his hands. The taller gentleman nodded, adjusting Lily onto one hip so he could hold his gun. They left first, going round the opposite corner of the street. Natalie looked down the road, and saw the horde swarming round said blaring car, but they would soon lose interest, so she had to move quickly. She sprinted as lightly as she could to her car, letting herself into the drivers seat. She had to wait now, that's all she could do. Wait.

...

"Fuck," Glenn muttered. "Look at them. There's so many,"

"Just keep quiet, or they'll be headed this way, got it?" Daryl snapped, crossbow rested on his crouched knees. The other, younger guy agreed, although with a dirty look thrown the hill billy's way. Where the hell were Rick and T-Dog?

...

"Lily, my name is Rick," Rick introduced to the scared little girl as he placed her in the back of the truck. "That's T-Dog. We're gonna keep you safe, okay? But I need you to sit back here and not panic. Your mom will follow us in your car, okay?"

Lily's eyes were wide, blue orbs of fear, but she nodded, clearly having listened to her mother.

Rick shut the back of the van as T-Dog got into Daryl's truck. They had to do this quickly, they couldn't lose anybody. They had to save these people.

They jumped straight into action, turning on the ignition of each vehicle and driving to save their friends. Rick followed T-Dog around the corner towards where Glenn and Daryl were hiding, and gestured through the window for Lily's mother to follow. She looked blank, even though she clearly registered the signal because she started up her car. Rick turned the van around, and watched T-Dog speed up, running over some walkers. Rick sped up too, and they had to act quickly now, or the woman they had just saved would be stuck in a swarm of attracted death eaters.

Across the street from the shot car were Daryl and Glenn behind some thin mental wiring. A few walkers trying to get their claws into them, but Daryl effortlessly shot them with his crossbow before lifting a knife out of his pocket and dragging it through the fence like it was paper. He shoved Glenn towards the van whilst he leapt into the back of his truck,completely exposed. He ripped a gun from the bag, lifting it and shooting some walkers attempting to climb into the back with him. This only attracted more of them, so T-Dog stepped on the gas. Rick followed suit, ignoring the walkers who clawed at his window.

...

These guys had done this before. They'd seen this danger, and they'd fought these things. Natalie couldn't help but feel calmer knowing Lily was with people who could protect her. She didn't know why she trusted them so strongly; She'd just met them, they could save them to loot their supplies, but even if they did, they had still saved them. Saved Lily. That was all that mattered.

Natalie stepped on the gas right after these guys, trying not to let out a whimper of fears as flesh eaters smacked their bony fists against her car. They kept at that pace until they were out of the city and onto the highway, but even then they went as quickly as they could. They could heard things from a distance; They had to get further away.

Eventually they stopped in the middle of the deserted road, and she got out of her car. The policeman got out and opened the back of the van, where he pulled Natalie's daughter out. Natalie ran over, falling to her knees and opening her arms so Lily could crash into them. She inhaled her sweet, innocent, childlike scent, her fingers curling into her hair. She'd always loved her hair. It was long, down to her waist, unlike her own hair which was mid-length and dark brown. It was soft and caramel blonde, with flecks of pale blonde that turned almost white in the Georgia sun. She tightened her hold on her mother's neck, it was as if they had been apart years, not moments.

"Ma'am," The slim guy said, two other men they now added to the ones they had met. She released her daughter and held her hand, getting to her feet. One of the men looked Korean, with a cute smile and kind eyes. The other held a crossbow, and had a furrowed brow. He looked annoyed, and covered in sweat and dirt. He stared at Natalie, or rather, glared. She recoiled from his gaze, but met the obvious leader's eyes. She felt calm as soon as they made eye contact.

"Thank you," Natalie almost sobbed with gratitude. "Thank you so much,"

"Think nothin' of it," He smiled kindly.

"Nothin' of it? Nearly got ma' ass chewed back there!" The gruff looking one announced, shooting Natalie and Lily a look. She felt taken aback, mixed with a flicker of guilt.

"I'm sorry, I really am,"She said, glancing down at her daughter. "But I can't say I'm unhappy you came back for us,"

"Well we weren't gonna leave you behind," The policeman said, and then held out his hand. "I'm Rick,"

Natalie took his hand gratefully, smiling.

"This is T-Dog, Glenn," Rick pointed to the men on his left, then to the rougher guy on his right. "And this is Daryl, you'll have to excuse him-"

"I think you better choose your words a little more carefully," He snapped. "Don't forget the reason we're out here,"

He glared around at them, before turning his back on them and stalking back to his truck. Rick shook his head with a shrug, before looking at his other men.

"We'd better head back, before we lose the light," He said, and Glenn and T-Dog nodded, turning round and heading to the vehicles. Natalie stood there, and told Lily to go sit in the car, before stepping back from their saviours.

"Thanks again," She said, grasping Rick's attention. "Maybe we'll cross paths again one day."

Rick gave her a puzzled look, then rolled his eyes with a grin.

"D'you really think we'd risk our lives if we weren't gon' ask you to come with us?" He chuckled at Natalie's expression, which was of pure shock.

"But...you've done so much for us-"

"I told you, think nothin' of it," He said, stepping back towards the van. "Just follow us, we've gotta get you all introduced and settled in before we start on dinner-"

"Introduced? There are others?" She gasped, and he gave her one the most genuine smiles she had ever seen. It eased her at once, and suddenly she was running back to her car, adrenaline and excitement pushing her forward.

...

People.

There were people.

Kind people. Genuine, honest, noble people. They still existed, and her heart soared at the though that Lily would have further protection.

It wasn't too long a drive, but it was secluded enough. She followed Rick the whole way, as her daughter fell asleep from exhaustion beside her. Her mind occasionally drifted to her parents; dead and cold in her father's workshop, but she tried not to think of it, because the tears blurred her vision.

When they reached camp, she felt her chest tug when she saw just how many of them were there. Five women. _Five_. Three more men too, and even children! A boy and another little girl. They pulled into camp, and she shook Lily's arm lightly, but she didn't stir. Suddenly, Rick's face appeared in the passenger mirror, and she smiled at his kind face. He opened the door and undid her seatbelt.

"Why don't I go lay her down in one of the tents, that okay?" Rick asked kindly, and she nodded.

"She's exhausted; that'll be nice," Rick lifted her daughter into his arms gracefully, and gave her a worried glance.

"You look it too; hey, we have a lake here, once you're all introduced I'll get my wife to take you down there and get all that blood washed off," He said sweetly, and her face froze for a moment, her hand flying to her face to touched her blood soaked skin. She'd forgotten all about that, but she pushed it aside and ignored his startled expression. She nodded again and got out of the car.

She awkwardly walked a few feet behind Rick, who disappeared into a tent one moment and had popped out the next. The day was getting darker already, the sun just beginning to set, and she could see that cooking had already begun, the smell of smoke and firewood comforting. Living scents.

"Everyone!" Rick called, capturing everyone's attention effortlessly. He gestured to her, encouraging her forward. "I'd like to introduce you to someone,"

She stepped forward meekly into the view of many staring eyes, but then a gruff voice broke the silence.

"Actually, she's yet to tell us her stinkin' name," She looked round and clocked Daryl as the owner of the sarcastic tone. She stared at him a moment, then turned to look at her new group.

"My name is Natalie," She said quietly. "Natalie Fitzgerald."

.


	2. Welcome

**AN: **Hi there. Erm, just a warning. I am not a gun lover. I don't really care about them unless they're in a cool TV series that has zombies and shit, hence TWD obsession...anyway, if I get any terminology or any facts or names or anything about a gun wrong I apologize. Just try to roll with it and forgive my lack of knowledge. I don't really approve of guns anyway, although perhaps that's just because I know it would be deadly for anyone near me and myself if I was handed one...

Anyways, I do not own anything in relation to TWD. Not the video game, not the comics or the TV series. I am writing this purely because I love everything about the franchise and enjoy writing about it. Please read and review :)

**Welcome**

_Summary: Natalie and Lily finally have a safe haven, at least for now. They have found people, real people, real people with supplies and places to rest. Natalie just fears how long this can actually last before the real world encircles them all once again._

Everyone took in Natalie's appearance with uncertainty. She was covered and coated in blood. Her eyes were wide, fearful and blood shot. Her hair was a brown birds nest, and her skin was shallow and a sickly pale kind of shade, like the colour a person turns when they are just about to throw up. Her daughter was sound asleep, but she looked like she had never slept.

Natalie got to know and learn everyone's names fairly quickly. There was Rick's wife, Lori, and thin but in shape woman with dark brown hair and worried eyes. There was Carol, whose head was pretty much shaved, her face etched with worry lines. There was Andrea and Amy, two blonde headed sisters who clearly cared for one another, and then Jacqui, a frightened but kind woman. The other men were all very different from one another. There was Dale, a kind older gentleman with a sparkle in his eye, there was Ed, Carol's husband, who Natalie suspected was pretty much a jerk-off, as he sat away from everyone else and shot daggers at his wife whenever possible. And then there was Shane, a secondary leader of sorts. Natalie learned that he was also a police officer, and he seemed kind enough. He was a little wound up, but there are a lot worse ways to be in the scheme of things. Then finally was a weedy man named Jim, who was quiet but sweet.

The children were adorable, and she knew Lily would get along with them. Sophia, Carol's daughter, was rather tall for her age, but she seemed timid amongst all of this. Carl, Lori and Rick's son, seemed like a typical young boy, and it saddened Natalie to know that his youthfulness would soon be taken by this new world. She'd taken the letter opener from sleeping Lily. She would make sure Lily could protect herself soon enough, but just for a while Natalie wanted her to be a little girl.

They were welcoming. Something Natalie had not experienced for a long time.

"It's weird, isn't it?" Lori smiled to herself when they went down to the lake like Rick instructed. "How seeing someone with blood all over their face used to be...well, _wrong_. And now, it's the norm, not a day goes by where I don't see someone covered in somethin',"

Natalie nodded in agreement, but really, she wanted to be by herself. Think about her parents, grieve. They all just figured she'd had a nasty run in with some 'walkers' which is what they called them. None of them knew that she'd just bashed her own mother and father's heads into the ground.

"Are you alright?" Lori asked kindly, and Natalie's head snapped up.

"Yeah...sorry. It's been a long day,"

"I can only imagine," Lori said with a rye smile, looking out into the water. "You...lost anyone?"

Her heart skipped a beat at the question. She gulped, wanting to avoid it, but knowing she shouldn't. What else could she say?

"Yes," She murmured. "This morning, actually,"

"Oh God," Lori exclaimed, hand over her mouth. "I'm so sorry-"

"It's fine," Natalie interrupted. "I'd rather not talk about it, if that's okay?"

Lori nodded slowly, then sat there for a while in silence. Eventually she excused herself, leaving Natalie to swing her feet in the water. It was pretty dark now, and none of them could see her sitting down by they lake, so she put her head in her lap, and began to sob.

...

"Rick," Lori called to her husband as she walked back to the camp fire. Her husband turned round, giving her a small smile. "Did you know that girl had lost someone today?"

Rick glanced over into the shadows, but couldn't really see her, so looking back to his wife.

"She didn't mention it," He said, shaking his head. "Although we haven't had a huge opportunity to talk, what with her being held up in that pharmacy and all,"

"She looks pretty shook up," Lori said, glancing back at her. "Poor girl, so young,"

Rick stared after her into the shadows, then sighed, shaking his head. "Just give her some space to grieve. As long as we know where she is I think we can leave her by herself for a bit,"

They left it at that, hoping that this girl wasn't too unhinged to play a positive part in the group. Unhinged, although understandable, was not safe, and could affect them all negatively. It could lead to lost lives, and then an orphaned kid on their hands.

Natalie stayed there a while, but her sobs soon dried up. She could already feel herself becoming colder, rougher around the edges, the pain and trauma of what was happening now dawning on her. She had to get tougher, if she didn't she wouldn't survive. Nothing told you to grow a pair like killing your own parents.

She got to her feet, wiping her cheeks and then running her hands clean on her jeans clad legs, before turning round to go join the group. However, something, or rather someone was in her way.

"Watch where you're goin'," The gravely voice snapped, and Natalie's head snapped up and her eyes met blue steel like orbs. Natalie felt fury rise in her blood, and she clenched her jaw.

"Sorry, I must have a habit of running into assholes," Natalie hissed back. "I'll make sure to work on that,"

Daryl looked startled at her tone for a moment, then glared at the newcomer.

"You just got here," He said, in a matter of fact tone. "I suggest you watch your step, sweetheart-"

Suddenly Natalie had whipped the letter opener she had retrieved from her daughter out of her pocket, pointing it at his neck and grabbing his dirty, sweaty tank top. She clutched the filthy material, rage and frustration burning in her eyes. She had snapped, this guy had made her snap. Who did this son of a bitch think he was? He might have helped save her, but she wasn't about to be treated like trash out of gratitude.

"Call me sweetheart again," She growled, Daryl tense beneath her hand. "And 'walkers' won't be the only reason you sleep with one eye open,"

She relaxed for a moment, but didn't completely lower her weapon until the red neck brushed her arm away from him. He lifted the string of squirrels from his belt, from the hunt he had gone on as soon as they had returned, and dropped it on a stone besides the lake, ready to skin. He eyed Natalie up for a moment, who didn't back down, then grunted before walking passed her and sitting by the lake, a knife and torch ready in his pocket.

Natalie didn't know what to make of this hick. He was an ass, that was for sure, but there was clearly a reason the group allowed him to stay, besides the fact he seemed like such an outsider. What did he offer, exactly? And what did he mean earlier when he'd asked Rick to 'remember why they were there'.

She stared at the short-tempered man a moment, who was clearly trying his hardest not to look at her, before huffing and turning back to the camp fire.

They all looked up when Natalie approached she smiled as she took a seat beside a larger gentleman and what was obviously his wife and children. Natalie learned their names. The Morales. She hadn't clocked them when she'd first arrived, them having been in the RV, but they seemed kind enough. Morales passed her a plate of food, some mushed up meat in a stew, with a side of rice. Natalie looked up, and saw them all staring at her.

"Thank you," She said gratefully. "Er...what is it?"

There was a collective sigh around the camp fire, and Natalie raised an eyebrow.

"Squirrel," The dark haired man named Shane said, glaring at his own portion. "We pretty much live on it,"

Natalie didn't want to look disgusted, and in all honesty she was ravenous, so dug in without much complaint. It was thin, chewy meat and the rice was plain, but it was more nutritious than the snacks she and Lily had been living off out of the trunk of her car.

"Walkers eat a lot of the wild life," Andrea, one of the blonde women, said. "Daryl tries to get us other kinds, but squirrel is what's left. Deer either get eaten or have left the area, but he's a great hunter, so he never disappoints on quantity,"

"And me and And fish a lot, our Dad taught us to," The other blonde, Amy said with a smile. Natalie nodded, glancing back at the hunter. Least she knew his purpose now, he was the sole provider for food, and it seemed they didn't take it in turns. Daryl was the hunter of the group. Natalie looked back at the group with distaste.

"He's a real cherry, aint he," She said sarcastically, and a collective cherry went around her new friends. They seemed to know exactly where she was coming from.

"He's harmless," Glenn joked, then shrugged. "Unless you're trying to eat him, of course. He's got a good aim and is awesome with a crossbow,"

"Huh," Natalie said, shaking her head with a smile. "Feel kinda dumb that I just threatened him with a letter opener then,"

They all seemed to find this hilarious, and Natalie felt herself go red.

"We've all wanted to do that, don't you worry," Dale, the kind old guy, chuckled. Then his eyes turned slightly sad as he glanced over to the darkened lake."But, he's been through a lot today, so we're trying to take it easy with him. Let him come back into the fold when he wants to,"

"Oh yeah," Natalie nodded, looking at Rick. "I've been meaning to ask, if I'm not prying, but what did he mean by 'Remember why we're here'?"

She waited for an answer, but before Rick could speak they all seemed look over Natalie's head and behind her. The new comer looked behind her, to see the subject of her conversation glowering down at her.

"They left my brother on a rooftop. For dead," He snapped, sending dirty looks around the group, then back to the irritating girl. "He's missing now, or dead. That enough information?"

Natalie merely blinked at him, gulping. He snorted with sarcastic laughter, then threw down the skinned squirrels beside Carol, who sat with her daughter and husband by another fire. She whispered thanks, but he ignored it, before turning his back and stalking away, but not before let Natalie hear him say "Nosy bitch," beneath his breath.

Natalie felt a flicker of emotions. Empathy, sadness and irritation. This guy really irked her, and yet she could relate. After all, God knows where her brother was, or if he was even alive.

A few hours passed, and the other kids were asleep too now. They had helped her put up a tent for herself and Lily, although Lily was still undisturbed in what was apparently Carol and Ed's tent.

"She can stay with us if you like?" The kind, short haired woman had said smiling, her husband throwing her a look that said 'don't talk out of turn'. Natalie felt awkward, but she really got a bad feeling from this Ed guy, especially because Sofia seemed to wince whenever he just said her name

"That's kind of you, but I think I'll have her with me tonight," Natalie said, and Carol nodded with understanding, before rejoining the group. Natalie went to Carol's tent and lifted Lily's limp, sleeping form into her arms. She didn't even stir, not even when Natalie took her outside again and then back into their own tent.

Natalie remained with the group for a while, before glancing over to the truck where she could see the hill billy's legs dangling out, his crossbow in his lap. Natalie stared at a plate of cooling food that Lori had made up for him. They'd kept it over the fire, thinking he would come and collect it, but he never did so they took it off the heat so it didn't spoil. Also, the fires had to be put out soon, in order to not attract walkers. When everyone began to make their ways to bed, Natalie decided to take it as a peace offering, hoping nobody would notice.

She picked it up and made her way over, wondering if he was asleep or not. She found that he wasn't, but was merely staring into the sky, one arm behind his head and the other leaning on a large motorcycle beside him. Natalie whistled with appreciation, capturing his attention. Her brother had always loved motorcycles, and Natalie had adopted that love too. She didn't really know the makes, or anything like that, she just loved how they felt. The wind in her hair, the freedom of the road.

"Mean ride," She commented, and he raised an eyebrow, glancing toward the bike before regaining eye contact.

"It was my brother's," He replied dryly, and she felt slightly awkward, but didn't exactly want to let him know that. She handed him the plate, and he stared at it for a moment.

"Lori plated it up," Natalie said quickly, not wanting to seem too nice to this jerk. "It's rude to let it go cold,"

"Rude?" The red neck snorted. "I caught the damn thing,"

"Still," Natalie snapped. "It's a waste, and waste isn't an option nowadays is it?"

Daryl glared at this new girl, and he couldn't get his mind round her, so he snatched the plate from her and started to eat, now avoiding her gaze.

"Who died and made you God?" He stated simply, and she sniggered in spite of her irritation. They went quiet for a moment, Daryl playing with the food in front of him, wondering why she was still there.

"I forgot to thank you, properly I mean" She muttered, and he looked up, a patronizing expression on his face. "For saving my daughter and myself earlier,"

Daryl shrugged, feeling uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry about your brother too," She said shyly, and he snapped his gaze over to her, annoyance boiling in his blood. He didn't like talking. He didn't like being talked at cause the other person always expects a response, and he doesn't like it. He wants to be alone, the only reason he's with the group in the first place is so he has more security, but he's survived on his own before.

"I aint," The hick said confidentially. "Merle's a survivor. Son of a bitch cut his own hand off, I'm pretty sure he can take a few flesh eaters-"

"Wait...he cut his own hand off?"

"Yeah," Daryl smiled proudly. "Officer meathead handcuffed him to a roof, so he cut his own hand off to get free. We followed his trail to an open window, and that's where is stopped. So I'm guessin' he's out there somewhere,"

Natalie stared at this redneck. He seemed delusional. The prospect of a man, bleeding liters of blood all over the place, walking through a city full of dead people actually surviving? Ridiculous. Pretty much impossible, and Natalie almost laughed in his face, except that felt too heartless, so instead she shrugged and shoved herself off of the truck.

"Whatever, thanks anyway," She said slowly, giving him a strange glance. He looked at her briefly, but went back to playing with his food whilst she turned around and slumped back to her tent. His eyes lifted up as he watched her retreating back, and he couldn't understand it. This broad was weird. Hot headed but kind, reckless but protective, and overall a bit of a bitch. He knew she was kind by how she acted with the others, but she wasn't afraid to stand up for herself. To even draw a weapon on someone who intimidated her. He couldn't get his head round her. She was baffling. But he wanted to be alone, and he hoped she'd take a hint eventually, cause she really pushed his buttons.

He didn't regret saving her, if he hadn't felt the need to do it he wouldn't of, but he had agreed with Rick, even though he'd never admit it to the jackass who imprisoned his brother on the roof of a building swarming with zombies. He didn't feel right leaving two people to die, unless they deserved it or had pissed him off. Especially when he discovered that they'd saved a kid did he regret it the least.

But he wasn't about to let anyone know that. He'd prefer them to think he was a heartless bastard who was better off left alone.

...

Natalie couldn't sleep. She felt wound up, her body tense with fear as her daughter slept soundly beside her. She hadn't stirred once, and Natalie felt relieved. She wasn't looking forward to when her daughter would have to live and dream in constant feat.

She couldn't get the image of her parents out of her head. Their dead, mutilated faces stuck in her mind. The feeling she'd had when she'd impaled their skulls and was forced to say goodbye. Their eyes, so empty and lifeless and lacking...them. She couldn't see _them _in their eyes. Her dad's stubborn hardheaded manliness that made her feel safe. Her mothers kind, sweet nature that made her seem childlike. She missed them. Like she'd miss a limb. Like a vital part of herself was gone, forever. She felt alone now, even with Lily there and their saviors, she felt all by herself.

Natalie sat up with a start when she heard rustling outside her tent. The breath caught in her throat, and her hand jumped to the knife that she'd left by her head. She glanced at her daughter, and tried not to wake her so she didn't make any noise. She got on her knees and edged closer to the thin fabric of the tent, shuffling forwards so she could hear who...or what was outside.

"Dale, go get some rest. It's my turn on watch," The kind voice of Andrea said, and Natalie heard them exchange a few more pleasantries and some shuffling.

"What d'you think of the new girl and her daughter, then?" Dale asked, and Natalie froze, wanting to hear more.

"She seems nice enough, looked pretty spooked. Think she's been through a lot of...crap today," The woman replied, and Natalie felt a lump rise in her throat, trying not to think of her parents.

"Seems to have rustled Daryl's feathers pretty easily, huh?" The man replied, and she heard him chuckle.

"I know! I don't think he's ever had such a hostile reaction to someone he's just met before, wonder what that's about,"

They fall silent, and Natalie decides to leave the tent. She shoves on her jacket, grabs her knife and slips on her boots then exits the tent, crossing her arms and approaching the RV. Andrea and Dale sit on top, and they clock her as they hear her footsteps crunch against the ground.

"Hey, it's late," Andrea says softly, her voice coated with concern. "You should really get some sleep,"

"I can't seem to...settle," Natalie said, not making eye contact. She glanced at them. "Can I join you?"

"Sure!" Dale says happily, edging his chair over. Andrea slides a little the other way, so Natalie can climb up and sit in between them. Natalie swings her legs off the edge, looking down towards the ground. Andrea and Dale watch her, this girls mind obviously deep in thought.

"D'you wanna tell us what's up?" Andrea pressed softly, and Natalie's head snapped up, her eyes meeting the blondes. She gulped, unsure of herself.

"I...I don't know," Natalie muttered. "It's all happened so quick, I'm not sure what to think,"

"It's okay," Dale says gently, making eye contact with Andrea. "You don't have to tell us just yet. Not if you don't want to,"

Natalie closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath and trying to push away images of the morning. She wondered...would it help her? Probably not, but she was willing to do anything to get this off of her mind. Off her shoulders.

"I killed my parents this morning," She murmured, and Andrea and Dale both opened their mouths in surprise, before ending closer to listen. Bitter tears filled the new girls eyes, and Andrea stroked her mid-length, dark hair. She got a proper look at her, and saw the grief etched into every inch of her. The pale skin, the dark bags beneath her eyes, the blood shot whites of her eyes, the constant frown. This girl had well been screwed over, and so soon too.

"No. You killed what they became," Andrea said certainly. "Your parents...I'm afraid they were gone the moment they were bitten. You did what you had to,"

"I used my Dad's hammer," Natalie said, a bitter chuckle escaping her lips. "One I'd bought him for Christmas. He told me it'd never be used cause he already had a hammer. How ironic, and kinda sad, huh?"

Dale and Andrea glanced at one another as the single mother stared off into the distance.

"Of course he did use it," A genuine, sad smile spread across her face. "He lost the other one. He used to lose everything. Mom used to say he'd lose his head if it wasn't screwed on,"

The elderly man and the blonde smile, and tried to give her some room to speak. Andrea squeezed her should with a concerned look.

"You did the right thing," She said honestly. "They wouldn't of wanted to be like that. No one would,"

They fell into silence, and Natalie could feel the tears finally beginning to drop down her face. The moment of realization that her parents were...dead. Gone. Nothing left. It all hit her so suddenly.

"Oh, Natalie, look you're safe now, you and Lily, you're both safe," Dale said comfortingly. "And we want to keep it that way,"

Natalie nodded, glancing around the camp. She trusted these people. She probably shouldn't and she most likely wouldn't if they hadn't proven themselves within the first five seconds of meeting them. Even Daryl had proved himself in the simple act of saving her. He was rough around the edges, that was for sure, but he wasn't a heartless bastard.

"Thank you," She said quietly, and they both nodded, falling into silence.

...

The next morning she was exhausted, naturally, as she had still been unable to sleep when she'd returned to her tent. Lily woke up early, having slept through the night, and appeared startled by their new surroundings.

"Where are we, Mama?" Lily asked quietly, glancing around the tent. Natalie smiled at her, and gave her a hug, unable to hold back. She stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"Somewhere safe," She said to her daughter calmly. "At least it's safe for now,"

Lily got out of her sleeping bag and edged towards the entrance of the tent, looking to her mother for reassurance. Natalie nods happily, standing up with her and grabbing her hand.

Carl and Sofia sit outside, Lori and Carol beside them as they go through different books with them. Natalie smiled, leading a reluctant Lily over to them. She looked around the camp as they walked, seeing everyone up and about. Morales was by the RV talking to T-Dog, and Dale who sat on the top, as usual, his wife and children by the lake with Jacqui, Andrea and Amy who washed the clothes. Rick and Shane sat on the log by the burnt out campfire, looking intensely at one another as they spoke. Daryl was nowhere to be seen, but no one was alarmed, so he was clearly out hunting.

"Hi," Natalie spoke up shyly, letting them know they were there. All four heads look up, and each face breaks out into a comforting smile. Lily held on a little tighter, obviously nervous, but Natalie calm exterior calmed her down. "I'd like you all to meet Lily. My daughter,"

Lori and Carol smiled at her, Carl and Sofia gazing at her curiously.

"Go ahead honey, say hello," Natalie pushed her forward slightly, but Lily seemed to turn red with nerves. She cleared her throat and gave a shaky smile.

"Hi," She whispered, and Lori's eyes softened at the girls nervous nature.

"Hi there Lily," She greeted kindly. She glanced round at her son, shaking her head. "Where'd you get your manners, boy? Say hello,"

Carl gave his mother a 'I wish you'd stop' face, but turned to look at Lily.

"Hi," He began. "I'm Carl,"

"And I'm Sofia," The girl added, following the dark haired boys lead. "We're learning science today. D'you wanna join?"

Lily seemed calmer now, and glanced round at her mother to check if this was okay. Natalie nodded enthusiastically, and Lily sat down on the floor in front of them self conscientiously. Carol and Lori gave Natalie a reassuring smile, while she slowly began to wander away over towards Shane and Rick.

"Mornin' fellas," She greeted, hands in her jean pockets. Rick and Shane's heads snapped up, alarmed by her presences. She raised her hands, palms facing them. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"No, no," Rick began apologetically. "Sorry. How're you? You sleep okay?"

Natalie sighed, raised an eyebrow.

"No, not exactly," She said, shrugging. "Didn't get much sleep at all actually,"

"Too worried she'd get snatched away in your sleep?" Rick asked, nodding towards Lily's back. Natalie glanced over, feeling a jolt at the prospect.

"Yeah..." She said, trailing off into thought. Shane cleared his throat.

"Well...I hope you feel safer here at least,"

"Oh yeah we do, haven't felt as secure as this for weeks now," She confirmed happily, and the boys fell into silence, staring at her. "I'm sorry guys but...is there somethin' wrong?"

"No." Shane said shortly, but Rick gave him a stern look.

"It's nothing really," Rick began, ignoring his best friends attempts to intercept. "We're just discussing the groups options and disagreeing on a few things-"

"Rick," Shane intercepted, throwing Natalie an apologetic but reluctant glances before making eye contact with his best friend once more. "Should we really be telling a...new comer the ins and outs of the group?"

Natalie stared at the dark haired man, and felt uncomfortable and unwanted suddenly. Of course, she could understand their apprehension, but at the same time she'd had no idea that anyone felt this way. Not about her and her daughter anyway.

"Natalie and Lily are part of the group now, Shane," Rick said finally, and smiled at the brunette. She glanced between the two, seeing an obvious struggled between the two alpha-males.

"Honestly, Rick, you've all been hospitable enough," Natalie pressed on. "Maybe its better that Lily and I leave later today. We don't want to outstay our welcome-"

"I told you yesterday that I wanted you to come back, and I think everyone would agree that you should stay," Rick confirmed, giving Shane a questioning look. Shane shrugged with a sigh.

"As much as I don't wanna make a habit of adding mouths to feed to the group," He said, throwing his friend a glance before returning it to Natalie with a small smile. "I think you and little Lily would make fine additions to the camp,"

Natalie smiled at both men, feeling relief flow through her. She had been worried about leaving, unsure if the invitation Rick had given her the day before was a legit one, and yet here it was. A permanent place with permanent people with resources. She almost hugged them, but felt that was too far just yet.

"Thank you..." She said again, grateful tears filled her eyes. "Really...you've saved us. I can't thank you both enough,"

"You're a member of the team now, which means you'll have to pull your own weight," Shane warned, and sh nodded furiously in agreement.

"Of course," She began to think, clocking back to some old memories. "My father...he taught me how to make a fire and collect firewood, so if you've gotta axe I can do that,"

"We do have an axe," Rick said with a nod and a smile. "Anything else?"

"I can help the ladies with errands, clean up, cook...Dad taught me how to hunt too, so I could help Daryl out from time to time,"

"If he lets you," Shane chuckled, and gave her a grin.

She smiled, and Rick looked appeased, before sitting down beside Shane again. Natalie took this as her cue to leave, deciding to take a wander over to her car and grab her supplies to add to the groups stash. She grabbed the knives and cleavers from her mothers kitchen and placed them by the campfire area where food would be prepared, then she opened the trunk of the car and sighed, grabbing the two bags worth of clothes that she'd quickly pack for her and Lily and placed them inside their tent. Then she grabbed the remainder of her food and water and put it into the shade of the RV by the kids, and beneath all of this was a large, slender shotgun. Another gift of her father's that she could handle fairly well, a BT-99 that was mahogany coloured and made of seldom walnut. It wasn't too heavy and was the only gun her father ever really taught her with, except for the trusty handgun that he always made her keep in her car in case she needed it. Although she had doubted there would ever be a dangerous situation where she would have the chance to run to her trunk and grab the gun...at least now she had a reason to get it out. And due to the lack of use, she was well and truly stocked on ammo, which she was sure the men would appreciate.

She curled the weapons into her grasp, her knife still in her pocket, and placed them by Rick and Shane. She picked up her handgun and hooked it onto her belt, feeling safer with it in reach. They stared down at the goldmine of ammunition and the shotgun, and looking up, eyes wide.

"Fuck," Shane whispered beneath his breath. "We had no idea you were packin' new girl!"

He looked thrilled, jumping down to the floor and picking up the various boxes of bullets. Rick stood up, hands on his hips.

"Are you sure you wanna give us all this?" He asked, eyebrow raised. She smiled, nodding.

"Like I said before, you've saved my life. My daughter's life! It's the least I owe you. I want you to have them," She said, snickering as Shane took handfuls of the boxes over to the gun bag and began rummaging through it.

"Thank you, Natalie," Rick said gratefully, smiling as he goes over to join Shane. Natalie glanced around camp, and saw Lori and Carol with the children, and Lily. She decided checking up on her would be a good idea, so ventured over.

"How's it going sweetie?" She asked her daughter, who looked round with an excited look on her face. "Having fun?"

"She's been fittin' in just fine," Lori enthused happily, ruffling Carl's hair. Carl brushed his mother away, but smiled at Lily nonetheless. Carol and Sophia looked happy too, and had clearly welcomed her into the fold.

"Lily's great at math," Carol complemented, looking at Natalie. "She really is a bright girl,"

"Yeah, she loves math. I detest it, was never any good at it," Lily's mother said with a proud smile. Lily grinned as she sat down in between Carl and Sophia, a book between the three. Natalie smiles at them all as Lori and Carol lower their heads again to continue working with them, before wandering off around camp. She grabbed the box of tools she'd left beside the fire and went round the other side of the RV and looked upwards.

"Hey, Dale!" She called, and he looked round, a cheery smile on his face to greet her. She held up the tool box and his face lit up as he scrabbled to the ground. "Here you go. Look after them, they were my Dad's,"

Dale's smile faltered a bit, and he looked apprehensive and drew his hands back.

"Are you sure, Natalie?" He asked timidly. "I can't imagine what they mean to you,"

"I can't use half of them." She began with a sad smile. "He showed me a few tricks, this and that, but mostly he was the handyman, and I heard you're the handyman for this group. So take them, if it helps you, it helps us,"

Dale nodded, and took the tool box slowly. He glanced down at it at the same time as she did, and she felt a breath get lodged in her throat.

"You might want to...wipe the hammer, before you use that," She cleared her throat, tearing her eyes away from the hammer still coated in her parent's dried blood. Dale nodded quickly, pulling the tool box out of view and going to make his way up to the top of the RV.

"Thank you, Natalie,"

"Anytime, Dale," She smiled shakily and walked away, feeling like she needed to be alone again. She ventured over to the other end of camp, finding a trail into the woods. She looked back, the others just off into the distance. She wasn't too far that they couldn't hear her if she screamed, but she was far enough away to slink off without drawing attention.

The woods were eerie, to say the least, but also quite beautiful. It felt secluded, empty and almost like...almost like nothing had changed. Birds still flitted from tree to tree, squirrels scampered round. There were less of them, but they were still present, still alive and still there.

Natalie took her knife out of her pocket, throwing it from hand to hand as she took in her surroundings. She couldn't believe how...calm she felt. If her father ever took her out for one of his forced hunting lessons, she'd always count the minutes until he said they could go. He'd get so irritable with her, asking why she couldn't enjoy nature like he did, why she was so obsessed with boys and the latest trends. She'd roll her eyes, and tell him that's what every teenage girl did...that's just how it was, but he said that was nonsense and forced her to go hunting. Which she did, and she learnt a thing or two, she just hated it while she did it.

She went further into the woods, but she could still hear the faint sound of voices so knew she wasn't too far off. She turned back to start walking again, only to suddenly be grabbed. She felt a scream rise in her throat, but her mouth was covered with a large, dirty hand. She latched onto the wrist and tried to tug it off, praying something wouldn't suddenly sink its teeth into her.

"Shh," A familiar drawl hissed in her ear. "I'm not a walker," He still covered her mouth, but she slowly stopped struggling, so he let her go.

"What the hell are you doing?" She hissed, and Daryl held a finger to his lips, irritation on his face.

"D'you wanna shut the fuck up? Or d'you want every walker in the closest region to hear your stupid, irritatin' voice and come crawlin'?" He snapped angrily, and was half tempted to cover her big ass mouth again.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that," She said, rubbing her throat, the scream she had wanted to let out sliding away.

"What're you doin' out here?" He demanded, and she slipped her knife into her pocket.

"I just wanted to be alone, so if you don't mind-"

He grabbed her arm as she went to turn away, and she felt a flicker of anger burn where he touched her. She tried to tug her arm free, but his grasp was tight.

"Did you even bother to tell any of those sorry pricks you were goin' for a nice little stroll through zombie-ville?" He asked, loosening his grip slightly. She took the opportunity to brush off his grasp.

"I didn't realize I had to," She said, genuinely confused.

"Course you do, if you wanna be part of the group. I heard Rick sayin' he's recruitin' you as the newest member, but you have to follow certain rules-"

"Did _you _tell anyone where you were going?" Natalie interrupted, and he scoffed.

"No. I can survive on my own, I don't need babysittin'," Natalie raised an eyebrow at his statement. "But you do, so run off back to camp now. I can do the huntin' perfectly well on my own,"

Natalie glared after his retreating back, but she couldn't help but feel curious, but she wasn't one to be told what to do, and she also wasn't one to hang out with dirt bags who treated her like trash. So she just continued to stare after him, and she had never felt so unsure in all her life about a guy...


	3. In The Dark

**AN: **Oh Golly Gosh please don't hate me. In my excitement to get my chapters out I COMPLETELY forgot about the character of Jim, whom I do actually like and wish had stuck on a little longer. I will edit previous chapters just to mention his existence so his sudden appearance isn't a total surprise! I've completely screwed up the time period…so how about we forget Jim's crazy moment when he goes all ape shit with his hole digging and just have him exist, k? K. WELCOME BACK TO THE CREW JIM.

Don't get too comfy though…

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately own nothing zombie-ish

_**In The Dark**_

_Summary: Natalie and Lily are official members of the group, and now all they have to do is prove their place, but when tragedy hits the camp, do they still feel they made the right decision? _

"Hey, Nat!" A voice called across from the schoolyard. Natalie pulled her hair into a high ponytail as she looked round, and a smile broke out on her face as that familiar looking face met her line of vision.

"Tommy!" She greeted back and she tugged her locks into position. She brushed her cheerleading outfit out, and rushed towards him. They crashed into one another, his arms encircling her waist as he lifted her into the air. His strong arms made her feel so safe, the smell of his cologne felt so familiar and her head felt light as she inhaled it.

It was such a wonderful memory; hearing his voice from across the schoolyard, the feeling in her heart as she saw his big smile and his cute adorable face, the feeling of her feet against the concrete as she rushed over to him, the sound of their bodies crashing into the embrace, the warmth of his skin.

She pulled away for just a moment, only for his face to be completely different. The kind, baby blue eyes were gone. The light blonde hair vanished into a matted, malting mess soaked in bloody ooze. His face was mutilated, his mouth open and wide with teeth that were black and had pieces of flesh stuck in between them. Her mouth opened, and she let out the loudest scream she had ever let out as his mouth lunged for her face…

…

"Mama!" A distant voice called. Natalie fought against the walker, only to suddenly find herself beside the lake where she had decided to relax on the rock earlier that day. Lily sat beside her, shaking her furiously until she sat upright. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah baby…I'm fine, don't worry," She looked round, all the faces of the camp facing her, their eyes worried and…suspicious. She looked back to her daughter. "It was just a dream…must've drifted off for a while,"

"You were screamin'," Lily gave her a disbelieving luck and her mother smiled.

"I'm fine honey, really," Natalie got to her feet to prove to Lily just how alright she was, bobbing up a down a little and forcing a smile on her face, because she did feel a little shook up, the image of the boys faces contorting into her worst nightmare sticking with her.

Lily seemed appeased, and slipped her hand into her mother's as they walked over to the group. The sun was truly baking, not a cloud of a fleck of shade in sight. Even the spots beneath trees didn't relieve any heat; it was just as humid and just as scorching. Everyone appeared wavy from a slight distance, and slowly melted into focus once they had approached them. All the faces looked worried, glances of concern thrown her way. Even Daryl stared at her as she walked across towards the camp, but Natalie avoided his watch.

She'd chosen to leave the woods when Daryl had left her with his warnings, instead of defying him. She felt stubborn about it, but she couldn't help but shake the feeling of stupidity this guy gave her. He made her feel like a stumbling, incapable idiot who couldn't look after her daughter, when she knew full well he was wrong, but she was determined to prove him wrong, and once she settled in and got over these little shaky bumps, she would.

She let Lily run off to join Sophia and Carl, while she wandered over to where some of the ladies who were organising the laundry.

"Anything I can help with?" Natalie asked shyly, and they all gave her a nervous glance before concealing it with welcoming smiles.

"Err…you could take these over to the lake if you don't mind, then start washing them?" Lori asked, handing her a box full of clothes that had been dumped in there. Carol and Jacqui organised all the clothing into separate piles depending on the person. Andrea and Amy were off fishing, for tonight's dinner; although apparently so was Daryl as he was nowhere to be seen. Again.

Natalie did as she was told, and began taking boxes down to the lake. Natalie hated washing, she always had. Her washing machine was the least used appliance in her home, choosing to get her own clothes dry cleaned. She washed Lily's clothes once a week, as the little girl had always had a large enough wardrobe to last her months without washing. She hated washing up too, her hands becoming all wrinkly and rough from hot water and washing up liquid, but she was willing to do anything to get her mind off of things.

She sat by herself, starting to dunk garment after garment into the water, rubbing the fabric of shirts, shorts, jeans and etc together in order to clean them thoroughly and remove various mud patches and grass stains.

A shadow cast over her, and she looked behind her to see Rick giving her a kind, concerned smile.

"Hey there," He greeted, gesturing to the spot beside her. She nodded politely, not saying a word as she got back to her cleaning. He sat down beside her. "You alright? Gave us all a start with that nightmare of yours,"

"I'm fine, really," Natalie said, trying to withhold exasperation from her tone. She'd heard that question so many times today and she was sick of it. She hated that they thought she was weak; she wanted to prove she wasn't dead weight. "It was just a dream. Getting used to everything,"

"Dale told me about what you had to do back in Atlanta," He said, hurrying to get the words out before he could back out.

"He shouldn't of," Natalie said in frustration, irritated that her trust had been betrayed. It wasn't exactly a secret, but she would've told the group in her own time, not when Dale decided they should know.

"He only told me, nobody else," He reassured calmly. "We're just concerned Natalie,"

"Don't be," She snapped, immediately regretting it as soon as the harsh tone left her lips. He didn't even look surprised, but she felt bad nonetheless. "I'm sorry,"

He raised a hand, pushing away her worries.

"You've been through a lot, Natalie. A lot of stuff within a small period of time-"

"So have all of you," Natalie interrupted, glancing back towards the rest of the group. "You all have,"

Rick shrugged.

"True, but we take all that into consideration for everyone. It's the _benefit _of this group; you don't have to be alone," He said, lifting up his knees and resting his elbows on them as he looked out towards the water. "Take Daryl, for instance. Besides him hating out guts, we're here for him. We know he wants to be by himself, so we leave him be, ready for whenever he wants to come back into the fold. He'll be back, just in his own time,"

Natalie nodded, her mind flickering to the redneck that seemed to hate _her _guts too for some reason. She sighed, but gave Rick a quick smile.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," She said, turning back to her cleaning. Rick took this as his cue to go, and got to his feet, clapping her shoulder with his hand before waltzing back to the camp.

Natalie stayed and went through the box of laundry she'd brought twice, wanting to be thorough and not really wanting to talk to anyone. She could hear her daughter's laughter amongst the other two kid's voices, and it made her feel calmer, that she felt safe here, that she felt happy, even if only for a short while.

When she was done, she got up with a sigh, carrying to box full of washed clothes back to the group who were about to go down with their dirty bundles. They smiled, thanking her, and then walked down to the lake. Natalie got her knife out of her pocket, thinking for a moment, before wandering over to Shane, Rick and Dale.

"Fellas," She greeted with a kind smile, hoping Rick didn't think she was a crazy, angry lady. They smiled at her as she approached. "I was wondering if I could go do some huntin' today. Daryl told me I had to tell you if I wanted to leave so you guys knew I was gone,"

Rick nodded, and the three men glanced at one another. Shane looked the most uncertain.

"I don't wanna be rude here, Nat," He began, but Natalie already felt a flicker of irritation at his voice, but she kept the smile on her face. "But we've not seen you handle a weapon as of yet…and we know you're going through _something _at the moment-"

"Isn't Daryl?" Natalie intercepted. "And yet you let him wander off, armed and blood thirsty, every single day."

"Hunting is Daryl's…solace, we think it keeps him from shooting arrows at _us_," Dale chuckled, shaking his head.

"To be honest guys, I just want to go for a wander around the woods, and if I see anything worth huntin' I'll get it," Natalie encouraged, and the guys looked apprehensive. They seemed to all silently or telepathically agree, before looking at her again.

"We'd prefer if Daryl were with you, at least this time," Rick said, and Natalie sighed, that being the last thing she wanted. But she wanted to go into the woods, maybe she could ditch him once they'd walked for a while.

"Fine, where's Daryl?" Natalie asked, and Shane smirked, before getting to his feet.

"C'mon, I'll come talk to him. He's a tricky character," They began to walk over to the trunk, where said hick's legs were hanging out.

"No kidding'," Natalie snorted sarcastically under her breath, and the butch dark haired guy chuckled, before they arrived in front of Daryl.

"Daryl," Shane greeted with authority in his tone. The redneck lifted his head, his expression changing several times at the sight of them both. His crossbow lay on his stomach, so he sat up and jumped out the truck. "You goin' out today?"

"Don't I always?" Daryl said, giving Natalie a suspicious glance.

"Want some company?" Shane hinted, nodding towards Natalie. Daryl stared at him for a moment, his jaw set and his teeth clenched. He looked like he wanted to argue, but Natalie was going to go whether he liked it or not. She didn't exactly want to hang out with him either.

"Do I have a choice?" The redneck snapped, and Shane snorted with laughter.

"Look on the bright side," He said, edging away back towards Rick and Dale. "She might teach you a thing or two,"

He walked away laughing to himself, leaving Daryl shaking with anger. He looked at Natalie, lifting his crossbow onto his shoulder as he turned round. He glances back at her as he walked away.

"You comin' or what? I ain't got all day," He demanded, and she scowled as she trudged after him. She passed Lily as she went, and smiled, ruffling her blonde hair.

"I'll be back in a little while sweet pea," She said, leaning down and kissing her head. "Do as you're told and behave yourself,"

Lily smiled at her mother and nodded, glancing over to Daryl who impatiently waited by the entrance of the woods for the new comer. Natalie glanced at him as well before rolling her eyes, and began to walk towards him.

…

Natalie glared at his back as he stomped ahead of her, grumbling incoherently about what an inconvenience she was. She tutted, spinning her knife around in her hand. Daryl would occasionally stop, stand as still as possible, lift up his crossbow and knock the odd squirrel out of a tree, not looking at her nor inviting her to try. That was fine by her; the silence is all she wanted.

She saw a squirrel scuttered behind him, and lifted her gun as she aimed it at the furry fellow. The hick glanced round, and he cursed, capturing her attention. He walked over angrily and grabbed her wrist.

"No guns, dumbass. Noise attracts walkers," She ripped her wrist from his grasp as she slipped her gun back onto her belt, the squirrel safe from the bullet. She didn't respond, choosing to ignore him instead. She walked a little ahead of him, not wanting to walk beside him.

She looked up through the leaves, trying to pretend to be in her own little world, the sun streaming through the gaps. She smiled, watching a bird float from tree to tree, chirping happily. Daryl looked behind him, and saw her spinning round slowly, taking in the sky. He raised an eyebrow, fascinated and slightly perturbed about the sight. Only a woman could live in a world where the dead wanted to eat the living and find enjoyment out of a stupid bird flapping its wings.

She looked down and caught him staring at her, and her cheeks flushed as she cleared her throat with embarrassment. He kept staring at her, and watched as she covered her face with her hair, letting it hang around her like a curtain. She walked passed him, not making eye contact.

"Are you actually here to help or are you just tryin' to bother me?" He suddenly demanded, and she whipped round, her hair hanging over one should and her eyes annoyed.

"I just wanted to go for a walk by myself, but Rick and Shane thought it'd be best that you 'accompany' me. I don't see how, I can take care of myself-"

"Ha! Is that why we had to save your skinny ass that put your own daughter in danger then?" He snapped, and she nearly threw her knife right at him after he mentioned Lily, but held back. She opened her mouth to retaliate, but was interrupted by a distant growling. A familiar growling that made her blood run cold and her body freeze. Daryl heard it too, and lifted his crossbow, but didn't know exactly what direction it was coming from. They both began to pace, their heads whipping round in order to see any oncoming dead.

She began to pant, fear lodged in her throat. She shouldn't be scared, by the sounds of it it was only one of them, but she felt a cold suddenly encircle her, making her freeze.

And then she saw it, just behind Daryl, who was staring at her as she stared at him. She did what she did next without thinking, without even steadying herself and aiming. He stared at her as she did it, almost as if it were slow motion. He felt shock lodge in his throat as her arms thrust forward and her knife was flying through the air. It flew passed Daryl's face, just, and into the skull of a walker behind him. Daryl let out a breath of relief, and looked behind him. The walker was good and dead now, properly dead. He watched it, lifting his hand to stroke his ear which he had nearly lost. Natalie cleared her throat and walked up to stand beside him. She glanced at him before ducking down and ripping the knife from the rotting flesh. Daryl was too shocked to speak, and Natalie wiped her knife off on her jeans, the fear slowly melting away.

"I might have fucked up before," She muttered. "But don't you dare underestimate me again, or it'll be your brainless head next time,"

Daryl threw her a look, and she began to walk away, stuffing her knife back in her pocket.

…

Everyone could see that something had happened when Natalie and Daryl came back in silence, quite early. There was blood on her jeans, and even the redneck looked concerned, with only a couple of squirrels hanging from his belt.

"What's wrong?" Andrea asked, but Natalie didn't even notice her, choosing instead to go and sit with Lily and the others. She wasn't shook up, she was angrier at Daryl's words. The zombie suddenly didn't faze her. His angry, cruel accusations did. _"Is that why we had to save your skinny ass that put your own daughter in danger then?"_

She hugged Lily, who showed her the work she'd done with Carol and Lori that day, and she felt remorse. Her daughter had been put in danger. Her daughter had nearly died. It had been her fault too. She wouldn't be hurt by his words unless they were true, which they were.

Daryl placed his crossbow into the truck, and Andrea turned her attention onto her.

"Daryl? What's up?" She asked, and the redneck walked over to Carol to hand her the squirrels.

"Walkers. Found another one, closer to camp," He shrugged. "Probably just a wanderer, didn't seem to be headed in any proper direction until it saw us,"

Rick folded his arms, looking concerned.

"Either of you get hurt?" He asked, glancing at the blond on Natalie's jeans.

"Nah," Daryl said, and then glared at Natalie. "New girls good with a knife,"

Natalie's head snapped up genuinely surprised to hear a compliment come from the burly guy's lips. She looked back down, embarrassed. Rick smiled at her, suitably impressed.

"We'll just have to be a little bit more careful for a while…come on, it's getting dark. Let's get a fire on the go and start on dinner," He said, rubbing his hands together as Carol began to skin the squirrels.

Later that night they sat around the fire, although of course Daryl took his food to his truck. Tonight, however, Carol and Sophia sat with them. Apparently a lot more had gone on that day. Once Natalie and the redneck had settled back in, the atmosphere felt cold. Not to mention Ed's face was unrecognizable Swollen and bruised, and Shane's hand was bandaged up. He was avoiding everyone's gaze, looking decidedly ashamed by his actions. Andrea had filled her in, told Natalie that Shane just wouldn't stop beating his face, not even when his fist was coated in his blood. It's not as if they felt sorry for Ed, it was just the pure, animalistic rage Shane had presented. Natalie stared at the man, feeling admiration, shock and uncertainty swirling in her stomach. Ed was a dirt bag, that's for sure, so if anyone deserved it, it was him.

Lily got tired quickly, having been up early, and said goodnight early. Sophia asked if she could share their tent, and Carol looked relieved at her having asked. She gave Natalie a hopeful look.

"Of course you can," Natalie smiled, and the girls skipped off to the tent, giggling happily. Carol gave her a thankful smile, and Natalie felt glad to have made them happy. They deserved it, the man in their lives made their hellish existence even worse. The world was evil enough without someone like Ed in it.

When it got late, everyone seemed to turn in at the same time. Daryl even volunteered to keep watch, and Natalie wasn't particularly tired so said she would clear up and put the fire out. Everyone bid them goodnight and began to go into their tents. Natalie told Carol to go into their tent as well, using the excuse that she'd only wake Ed up if she went into theirs. She accepted the trivial excuse with both hands and went to have a good night sleep.

Daryl climbed onto the RV, crossbow on his back. He sat in Dale's chair, weapon across his lap. Natalie washed the plates and pots with the water from the lake beside the fire, pushing her hair behind her ear. She could feel Daryl staring at her, but didn't really feel like being told she was shit, so didn't make eye contact. The silence was uncomfortable, but she wasn't about to be bullied by a guy without an ounce of sense or a lick of kindness-

"Thanks," He suddenly said, breaking the silence and interrupting her negative thoughts. "For savin' my ass earlier,"

It was probably the nicest thing he'd said to her since…well he'd never said anything nice, and she almost felt suspicious. She looked up, reluctantly making eye contact. Even from the ground, she could see how blue his eyes were, the light from the dying campfire flickering across his face.

"You saved mine, I suppose," She shrugged. "And besides, if I was just a little to the right I would've done the opposite of save you," She sniggered under her breath, and looked up to even see him give a small smile. There was a pause, but it was a little less heavy now, a little bit more comfortable.

"Are you worried about your brother?" She asked quietly, giving him the option to ignore it and pretend to have not heard it. Instead he shrugged.

"Merle's a tough bastard," Daryl said. "If anyone could survive it, it'd be Merle,"

"Maybe he has," She said, although she didn't really believe it. "Maybe he's on his way back,"

"Nah, he wouldn't come back here, and if he did the group had better be quick on their feet," He sniggered. "Can't imagine he's too pleased with 'em at the moment,"

"They went back for them though," Natalie said, and he didn't respond, merely watched her, waiting. "They're good people. I think you know they are, or else why would you have stayed when you can obviously look after yourself,"

He didn't reply, but Natalie felt like he had agreed in the silence. They didn't say anything else, there was no need to. She couldn't imagine them being best friends, but maybe they could get along, or at least have these odd moments of clarity where Daryl seemed like a decent person.

Natalie sighed, lifting up a bucket of water and splashing it onto the fire, extinguishing it completely-

Suddenly, and without warning, a blood curdling scream erupted through the darkness.


	4. Too Much To Lose

**AN**: I apologize for spelling errors. I am an idiot at the best of times so bare with me!

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately own none of it, not even Daryl or Rick, which is a shame.

_**Too Much to Lose**_

_Summary: While the camp recover, tough decisions must be made, and Natalie has to make some tough decisions._

Natalie and Daryl paused where they were for a moment, watching as Ed's life was taken from him by a flesh eating monster. It was brutal, the beast lunging and digging into his skin repeatedly, the grown mans screams bursting around the camp and into the woods. Time froze, just for that moment.

Then suddenly there was movement, and the sound of weapons being grabbed. Daryl leapt off the top of the RV and landed on his feet, as he joined Rick, Shane, T-Dog, Jim, Dale and Morales all appeared in pyjamas and surrounded the zombie before pummelling it into the ground, but it was too late. Ed was gone.

Natalie's gaze snapped to her own tent, where the zip had begun to slide down-

But suddenly there were dozens of them, swarming into the camp like a pack of lions. Deformed, rotting lions. Natalie felt that familiar fear rise in her throat, but smashed it down like a wall, ripping her knife out of her pocket as she edged towards the huddle of men-

But then they were everywhere. Dozens of them, hobbling into camp like a wave in the sea. Natalie swung her knife into several heads, cutting them off of it when they fell limp. She snapped her head to her and Lily's tent, and saw Carol unzipping it.

"Carol, no!" Natalie screamed, capturing the woman's attention. She looked at her, and Natalie nearly screamed as a walker took advantage of her distraction. Natalie leapt over to them, avoiding as many of them as she could, before wrapping her arm around Carol's dead attacker and slamming the letter opener into its brain. "Stay in the tent with the girls. And don't you _dare _come out until I tell you to,"

But Carol was only half listening, and she wasn't even looking at Natalie. Natalie followed her gaze, and amongst the fights and struggles between the living and the dead was the image of her husbands' mutilated body. Natalie gazed at Carol, and touched her shoulder, lifting her gun out of her belt. She grabbed Carol's hand, and got her attention, before handing her the weapon.

"I'm so sorry, Carol," She said sincerely. "But I need you right now. _They _need you,"

Carol warily looked round to Sophia and Lily, who were trying to get a look at what was happening. Carol looked back into Natalie's eyes, and nodded, no emotion in her face.

Natalie nodded back and then zipped the tent back up, before turning around and facing her very own group of workers.

She swung and stabbed as much as she could, blood spraying her face and her heart thumping against her chest, but there were so many of them. Too many, even. She was surrounded, and she was started to feel lightheaded from all the spinning around. As soon as she killed one, three more would be there to replace it.

"Fuck," Natalie panted, kicking a particularly chubby one off of her knife. "Off!"

Suddenly they were closing in on her, and she knew that she had to think fast, or Lily would be alone, but at least even if Natalie was killed, Lily would be in safe hands.

She trusted these people, even if she'd just met them-

"New girl!" A familiar voice called, and she snapped her head to see Daryl dodging and shooting incoming predators. He ducked and dived into the surrounding circle, so his back was to hers. He noticed all she had was a knife, and thrust his gun into her pocket, his hand grazing the flesh of her hip. He lifted up his crossbow, and knocked some back by bashing them in the head before shooting them with his arrows, and tugging them out of his skulls so he could shoot the next. She lifted up Daryl's gun and shot several of them, clearing the pack a lot quicker than she would have alone.

They cleared them swiftly, and Natalie turned to face him.

"Thanks," She said awkwardly, handing him his gun. He shook his head, looking at her for a moment.

"This isn't over," He said, pushing her hand away. "Keep it for a bit,"

She nodded, touching his hand for a moment before he pulled it away, and giving him a swift smile, before jogging back over to the tent. She unzipped it quickly.

"Carol, go and get Sophia and Lily in the RV," Natalie said. "Move quickly,"

Carol nodded, shakily ushering the girls into the night. Carol reached down and grabbed their wrists, and she saw Dale standing besides RV with the door open. Carol began to move towards it, but Lily ripped away from her hold, and avoided her when she tried to grab her again.

"Mama!" Lily squealed, her tears streaming down her face.

"Lily!" Natalie shouted, holding her arms out and swinging her onto her hip. She looked up, to see Amy running towards the RV, a walker on her tail.

And then something horrific happened. Amy fell.

She fell and the walker lunged, ripping into her like a sandwich. Natalie pushed away the nausea she felt, and looked at Carol and Sophia, who waited in fear for Lily.

"Go! Run!" Natalie shouted, putting Lily on her feet. More walkers were heading towards Carol and Sophia, and Lily would have been fleeing bait if Natalie had tried to usher her over. "Lily, stay by me, do you hear me?"

Lily nodded, her bottom lip quivering, and Natalie stood up, holding her daughters hand. She would not let her daughter die. She would sacrifice herself way before she was going to let that happen.

The camp was truly filling up now, gunshots firing left right and centre, no doubt drawing them near. Rick, Shane, T-Dog, Daryl, Morales, Glenn, Jim and Dale formed a protective perimeter, and Natalie saw Andrea jumping down beside her dying sister, a completely dead walker beside them. Natalie rushed herself and her daughter through the camp, trying to find a safe spot, but Lily was too slow, and scared. Natalie went to lift her on her back, only for her to be swiped out of her grasp.

"Get the hell off of her-" Natalie snapped, gun swinging upwards in her hand, believing it was a walker.

Daryl's blue eyes widened in alarm, and he put his hand in front of the gun, Natalie's daughter on his back with her legs around his waist. She put her armed hand down swiftly.

"Sorry, I thought-"

"Forget it, I'm gonna dump her in my trunk. You got my back?" He asked, already edging towards his trunk. Walkers followed them, and Natalie started to shoot them, watching them fall as the redneck opened the passenger seat door and drop Lily into the trunk. "Stay in here, got it?"

Lily nodded at his sharp tone, and he closed the door on her, but as he turned around he was suddenly pinned against the window by a female walker, his crossbow clattering to the ground.

"Shit," He uttered, and he heard the little girl start to squeal from inside the truck, this only made the walker more determined, and Daryl desperately tried to push her off-

Blood splattered all over his face as Natalie dug her knife into its brain. She pushed the predator off of him, and then gazed at Daryl as she panted. He nodded, looking back into the truck. He held a finger to his closed lips, silencing Lily.

They managed to kill the rest without anyone else being hurt, just. Natalie swung Daryl's truck door open, and lifted Lily into her grasp, stroking the little girl's hair as she sobbed into her shoulder. She placed her on the floor and wiped her tears away.

"Lily, _always _obey me in a situation like that, okay? No runnin' and tryin' to find me, got it?" Natalie said sternly, and Lily nodded, her eyes filling with fresh tears. She slammed back into her mother's embrace, arms wrapping around her neck. Natalie calmed her down, cradling her and moving back and forth until her sobbing subsided, then Natalie stood up and grabbed her hand, making her way towards the group. Carol and Sophia were still in the RV, Dale silently comforting them.

Shane and Rick were glaring at each other, and their voices were suddenly raised as the two new comers approached.

"The CDC? Come on Rick, you gotta be kiddin' me! That's a fuckin' pipe dream!"

"Well it's better than nothing'! It ain't safe here, Shane-"

"It was until you guys left and caught us off guard!" Shane snapped suddenly, showing some previous tension within the two. Rick glared at him.

"So this was my fault, that what you're sayin'?" He asked, his voice even and cold. Shane stood up straight, and shrugged.

"I think it could've been avoided," He glances back at Andrea, who cowers over Amy's mutilated body.

Rick simply stared at his best friend, before turning his back on him and heading towards the lake. Shane headed over to the campfire before grabbing some shovels.

"T-Dog, Glenn, Daryl, you start burning all these bodies," Shane began, nodding towards where all the dead walkers, and a dead Amy and Ed, lay. All three nodded, Daryl glancing at Natalie as he passed. Shane then glanced at Jim, before throwing him the shovel-

Jim dropped it with a clatter and an agonising moan of pain. All eyes set on Jim, who clutched his waist with one hand. His head snapped up, and there was a beat of silence before all men took flying strides towards him.

"No! Please-" But it was too late, as Daryl held his arms behind his back, Shane lifted his jacked up to reveal his blood soaked shirt. When he peeled that away from his skin he found a ragged, torn bite mark, seeping and oozing with red liquid. Everyone looked at Jim, who looked clammy and sweaty. He looked ill. Really ill.

"I-I-I," He stuttered frantically, gazing around the group trying to find an excuse. "Maybe it'll heal,"

Daryl lifted his crossbow, and pointed it at the man's skull, only for Rick to step in front of the injured man.

"We don't kill the livin'," He said sternly, and the redneck lowered his weapon for a moment, and then he shrugged.

"Won't be long until you can kill him then," He said brutally, and everyone threw him a disgusted look, including Natalie. Daryl looked round, until he met her gaze, and his stature became defensive.

"He's been bit!" He snapped, gesturing towards Jim who flinched under his harsh tone. "You all know what's goin' to happen,"

He stormed off, livid that he'd just helped a bunch of judgemental, sentimental bastards who didn't have a lick of sense. Natalie stepped out of his way, understanding his point of view and hating it at the same time. Shane and Rick had taken Jim to the RV, away from everyone else, who turned away and avoided one another's gaze.

T-Dog and Glenn began to drag all the separate bodies into piles. Our two people and those things. Daryl came back shortly after wielding a pick axe, then glanced at Amy's body, which Andrea was sobbing over. Natalie gave him an odd look, before leaving Lily with Lori and Carl and going over to him.

"What on earth d'you have a pick axe for?" She hissed beneath her breath, and he glowered at her for a moment, balancing the tool on his shoulder.

"It's gotta be done," He said without an ounce of regret, nodding towards Amy and Andrea. "It's always the brain,"

Natalie blinked and her eyes widened at his words.

"You can't be serious," She said, shaking her head with horror. She saw him recoil at her tone, and tutted with a sarcastic grin.

"It has to be done," He repeated, and she touched his arm. She felt him flinch but she grasped his wrist.

"Look, I agree with you," She said in hushed tones, conviction in her eyes. "I really do. But you can't just walk around acting like fuckin' G.I. Joe who doesn't give a shit. People _died_. Andrea lost her _sister_, Carol lost her _husband_ and Sophia lost her _Dad_. Jim's…Jim's dying, he knows he is and he's scared, and you being a jackass about it isn't helping anybody-"

"A jackass? I'm being a jackass, am I?" He snapped, throwing his pick axe to the side and pointing a finger in her face. "No one gave a shit when Merle was left behind. It's old fuckin' news now, but that doesn't matter. There is a zero tolerance for walkers, which they are gonna be unless we stop it,"

"You're a heartless bastard," Natalie said clearly, and suddenly she felt all eyes on camp rest on them. She ignored it, standing her ground. She slapped his hand out of her face, felting fresh rage of her own.

"I'll remember that little comment next time you put your own kid's fuckin' life at risk," He said clearly, and there was an audible gasp across the camp. "Again,"

He stormed off then, leaving Natalie reeling from his harsh words. She avoided everyone's gaze, her heart thumping, because she knew he was right. Despite him being an ass about it, he was right.

She turned to Angela, who was cowering over her sister, and wanted to say something, anything. Comfort her like she had the night she had confessed her grief for her parents, but...there were no words. Andrea was too far into her grief to understand, to care what anyone else had said. She had seen the flesh and the blood be torn from her sister, had seen her feel and had watched the life drain from her body. Yes, Natalie had lost her parents, but hadn't seen it happen. She hadn't seen the walker dig its teeth into their flesh, although know she had seen it happen to Amy, she wasn't far off imagining what it was like.

Natalie placed a hand over her face, tears beginning to form in her eyes as the hopelessness of their situation hit home. They were stuck in the middle of nowhere, and at any point more of them could strike…and suddenly, something clicked. It all seemed to make sense in one fluid second of pain and anguish. She lifted her head, and as everyone watched her, walked over to the bodies of the dead, lifted one up, and dragged it over to the tallest pile.

…

They walked through the rest of the night, until the sun began to rise in the early hours. Andrea stayed by her sister, and Jim remained in the RV. Neither of them yet one of them, but it was useless trying to pretend it wouldn't happen, because it would. Everyone had seen it in one way or another. It would happen.

Daryl hung around by his truck, throwing Natalie the odd look. He watched her, her face set, determined and emotionless and she helped T-Dog, Glenn, Rick and Shane move the bodies. Her hair was messy, but hung over her shoulders with a level of health still. Her skin was clear, and shining from the sheen of sweat the new rising sun had already given her. Her tank top clung to her slim body like a wet suit, and he couldn't help but admire the odd curve here or there.

She was good looking, but an absolute nut job. He tutted again, recalling her words to him. She had a lot of nerve, being such a bitch when all he seemed to do was carry her little girl around like a helpless puppy because her mother couldn't keep her goddamn eye on her. He seethed slightly, despising how careless people could be.

He pushed himself off of the truck and started lifting up bodies with Morale's, until all that was left was Ed and Amy. Everyone seemed to go still for a moment, before Daryl picked his pick axe back up and made his way towards Carol's dead husband-

"No," She interrupted, stepping forward. Daryl sighed deeply, but tried to look reassuring.

"Look, I'm sorry," He said patiently. "But it's gotta be done-"

"I know," Carol said, nodding firmly. "I want to do it,"

Everyone looked at her for a moment, but Daryl silently handed her the pick axe and stepped back, as she positioned herself by her husband's head. She slammed down the pick axe once, but then she carried on, thrashing it down into his skull until his face was smashed into the ground. She stopped eventually when her energy wore out, and looked grateful that Lori had moved Sophia away from the scene. She dropped the pick axe and scuttled back to her tent.

Daryl took a deep breath and lifted up the body, and Natalie rushed to help him as Ed wasn't exactly the lightest feather on the bird. Daryl gave her a swift glance before they heaved his bulky figure onto the burial pile. In Natalie's eyes, he deserved to be burned.

But they don't burn their own.

When all the bodies were assorted, bar Amy whom Andrea was still weeping over, Rick and Shane came stomping into camp.

"Rick, Fort Bennett is where we should go; the CDC is just another pipe dream!"

"How do we know Fort Bennett isn't?" Rick demanded, and Shane rolled his eyes. "Look…the CDC were protected by the military, if anywhere is safe it'll be there, okay?"

"It's Rick's call, Shane," Lori piped up sternly, and Shane snapped his gaze to the woman for a moment. Everyone could feel the tension, even the children. Lily clung onto her mother's legs, and Natalie stroked her hair as she watched the three people argue. Shane gritted his teeth and turned his back on them, stomping off in the opposite direction.

Rick sighed and Lori placed her hands either side of his face in order to comfort him.

Natalie grabbed Lily's hand and tugged her towards the lake, where they sat down together. She had to talk to her daughter. There were too many near misses not to.

"Now, I need you to listen to me, okay honey?" She began, and Lily nodded, but looked scared of being told off.

"Yes Mama," She whimpered, and Natalie sighed.

"Look…Lily, the world isn't the same as it used to be. The world we live in today is all about survival, it's about making it by each day without one of those monsters tearing into you,"

Lily's eyes widened at her mother's graphic description, but Natalie pushed forward.

"So you've gotta listen to me. When I tell you to go with Carol, you go. When I say run, you run. When I say anything, you do it. Okay?"

"You think makin' her listen to her Mom is gonna save her when it really comes down to it?" Daryl piped up, and Natalie's head snapped up. She hadn't realised his presence, but she gritted her teeth, because she didn't appreciate it either.

"Who the hell asked you?" She demanded, and he scoffed bitterly, rolling his eyes.

"She needs to know how to protect herself, if somethin' like last night happens again you'll get both of you killed by tryin' to have eyes in the back of your head," He said, shrugging, then nodded at Lily. "They all need to learn the basics,"

"When I want your opinion, which I never will," Natalie hissed. "I'll ask for it,"

Daryl glared at her, before sighing with an arrogant smile on his face and wandering off. Natalie knew he had a point.

But he didn't have to know that.

Natalie looked back at Lily and smoothed a hand through her hair, before gesturing for her to go and join Carl and Sophia who sat by Lori.

She stood up and looked out over the water, her hand in her hair to keep it out of her eyes.

The world she once knew, the one they all once knew, was well and truly gone.

What was going to happen to them now?


	5. Keep Going

_**Keep Going**_

_With the group left reeling with what has happened to them, they venture out into the zombie infested world in hopes of a safe haven, but the trials along the way leave them shocked at how much the world has truly changed. Will they reach their limit or come out stronger?_

They had decided to leave camp that day. To pack up all their remaining supplies, weapons, food and go. Dale would drive the RV, several members residing in the back, along with Jim who was getting paler and weaker by the moment. Natalie would drive her car, Lily and Morales wife and kids in the back. Rick would take the other car, and Daryl his own truck with spare motorcycle. They had to move, it wasn't safe anymore.

Natalie and Lily were packing up their car, boxes filled with clothes and spare gadgets that they were going to need filling it up straight away. The sun was just as hot as it always was, blistering their skin and making rationing water so much harder.

Everyone was so quiet, and the burden of the loss of their group was harrowingly heavy. Andrea had finally had to accept Amy's fate and shot her in the head as she reanimated. It was hard to watch, a young strong woman drag her darling baby sister into a shallow grave after putting a bullet in her skull. The blood was caked all over her hands, but Andrea just seemed to walk around in a emotionless state, much like a zombie herself. No one tried to break her trance, no one tried to understand the pain she felt. Not even Carol, who, although still very shaken up, had taken the more active root of running around and packing in order to keep her mind off of things.

The tension between Rick and Shane was obvious, but during the last meal they were to have at camp Shane cleared his throat, throwing his best friend a glance.

"Rick's right," He began, although his eyes said otherwise. "The CDC is the smartest next step…we're going there as soon as we finish up here,"

Everyone silently agreed, before going back to their meal, when Morales piped up.

"My family and I are going our own way," He began, and everyone looked up in alarm. Natalie did not know them too well, but they seemed kind, and their children were sweet. "Thank you all, for everything, but my wife and I have discussed it and we need to do what is best for us,"

Rick and Shane looked at one another, before telepathically agreeing and confirming their agreement with a nod. Shane leaned behind Rick and grabbed a half empty box of bullets and a gun, before handing them to Morales.

"You know what radio line we're on if you change your minds," Rick stated firmly, before shaking his hand. They ate the rest of the last meal in silence, before everyone started to get to their feet and pack the rest of the gear up. The Morales left first, wanting to head out as soon as they could. Natalie watched a tearful farewell play out, before they all stood and watched the car pull away, most likely never to see the sweet, close family ever again.

Rick sprang into action; clapping his hands and making everyone check they had everything, before everyone bundled into their cars.

"Dale will go in the lead in the RV," Rick called out his window, Lori, Carl, Sophia and Carol in his car. "I'll follow along, then you Natalie, then Daryl, okay? We don't want the RV blocking walkers coming from behind, if you've gotta problem honk your horn once and we'll stop,"

Everyone nodded, before rolling up their windows and following in the formation instructions given to them. Lily sat in the passenger seat, still extremely spooked from the camp invasion, and her pale skin and eyes surrounded in dark circles truly showed her worry.

"Why don't you try get some sleep, honey?" Natalie suggested with a small, comforting smile on her face. "I'll wake you if I need to,"

Lily nodded, and slowly let her heavy lids droop. Her breathing got slower and deeper almost immediately, she was obviously exhausted.

Natalie sighed and tried to push her own tiredness away. She wanted to flick on her air conditioning but, even though it only used a little gas, all gas was vital. Maybe when they were over half way there. She felt a bit better, however, that they were out of camp. Anywhere that's once been invaded by a flock of walkers, Natalie does not want herself or her daughter to be. If they hadn't left, she would've.

The drive seemed to go on forever, everything slowed down. There was mile of road empty, and then abandoned cars that littered some.

They drove for about an hour when it was time to stop after the sun had beamed down on them and it felt nice. Nice to be free, their windows open and the wonderful cool air as they sped up an empty highway blasting on their faces and through their hair, but eventually, of course, it had to end.

The RV sounded its horn and everyone came to a halt as Jacqui helped Jim out of the vehicle. He looked…like he'd died already. His cheek bones were hallow, his eyes were sunken and bloodshot and his skin was clammy and white. He gave a weak smile to the group, before nodding to a tree by the side of the road.

"Can someone dump me over there?" He asked weakly, and T-Dog moved forward before sweeping the man into his arms and placing him by said tree. He clapped the thin mans shoulder gently and stood up. Everyone gathered around him, hearts sinking at the prospect of what was going to happen.

"Leave me here," He said with a relieved sigh. "Don't kill me, don't try to heal me, just leave me,"

"Jim," Rick began, kneeling down. "I…I just don't feel right about leavin' you,"

"It's what I want, I wanna die on my terms, and maybe I'll find my family. We can all be together again," He panted as his eyes slipped shut. His breathing was even more laboured now, and everyone could see that his time was almost up.

"We'll stay with you until it happens," Natalie intercepted, stepping forward and ducking down beside Rick. She reached for Jim's had, and he gave her a surprised, weak smile. She hadn't got to know him well, but he was one of the group, another loss that would wound them all terribly.

"No," He shook his head. "Don't let the kid's see…let me be. I'll enjoy the breeze, close my eyes, but I'll do it alone,"

"But...Jim-"

"Please," He gasped, and Natalie smoothed his hand to calm him down. "It's what I want…enjoy the world for my last moment and pretend none of this ever happened,"

Natalie felt tears run down her face, and Jim raised his shaky hand to brush them away.

"No tears, kid," He coughed out a laugh. "Now go on, get."

Everyone remained hesitant for a moment, silent, but they had accepted his wishes. He wanted to be alone, enjoy to solitude of his own decision, accept his fate, and slip away, and they all prayed that the Jim they knew would have no idea of his reanimated form. Everyone stepped forward to grasp his hand or shoulder in farewell, even the children, although they looked frightened and seemed to retreat quickly. Even Daryl stepped forward and clasped a hand on his shoulder.

The group began to retreat, giving the dying man regretful looks before making their own way onto their unknown future.

…

The loss of Jim stuck with the group as they continued their journey, and they all hoped that they could avoid any other bumps in the road before they got to the CDC.

They seemed to make it by peacefully enough. Natalie tried not to thing of the man dying, or dead, beside the road. He had suffered a terrible fate, but he had gotten to choose where he died, and that in itself was a small victory against the chaos that was now the world.

After what felt like days driving, the CDC came into view, and their worst fears were answered.

It looked deserted, desolate and dead. Rick emerged from his vehicle, his family, Carol and Sophia behind him as they approached what was supposed to be their sanctuary. Then they saw the walkers, the stragglers trying to make their way towards them, and Rick lost it.

He charged towards the dull building, desperation written in his every movement. The group followed him with reluctance, Shane ahead of them all.

"Rick, come on man-" Shane reached to grab his friends arm, but he shrugged away, too stubborn to listen. "Rick! There is no one in there!"

"Fuck you, Shane!" Rick snarled, to the shock of the others as the sheriff ignored the burlier man and headed towards the dead building.

"Rick! Don't be stupid!" Shane jogged after him, the others on his tail. Natalie felt the world stop as they realised what should be the safest place to escape to, was so…deprived and empty.

It felt like they were stood there for so long, even though it was a matter of minutes, and the dead were sluggishly walking toward them. Natalie shoved Lily behind her, and her little arms wrapped around a leg as she sobbed with fear.

"Jesus Christ guys, make a decision!" She exclaimed, trying to shield her daughter from the on-coming threat. Daryl and T-Dog stood with their weapons drawn in defence of the group, and only shot the closer ones. Ones further away were sure to be coming now, they had to get in or get lost.

"Rick, come on man, we gotta go or we're goners!" Shane exclaimed gesturing back towards the RV. Rick wasn't listening, but staring up at the camera above the door, shaking his head.

"That thing just moved," He said, and began banging on the door furiously, the booming of the metal vibrating across the land. Everyone stared at him as if he were insane. Shane snarled.

"Rick, you fucking idiot, it's probably computer programmed. Come on man, you're killing us here-"

"No!" Rick shouted. "Whoever is in there is killing us! Let us in, you piece of shit, let us in!"

Natalie pushed Lily into Lori, who was comforting Carl, and approached Rick.

"If we don't leave now, Rick, we're fuckin' dead, so I suggest you snap out of it-" Natalie hissing was interrupted by the metal door cracking open, exposing the bright white light of the scientific facility. Shane and Natalie blinked, dazzled by the light as they look at Rick, who had pure relief on his face.

"I knew it," He panted quietly. "I knew someone was listening…"

Natalie laughed with the absurdity of it all, until she realised that zombies were still pursuing them.

"Go and grab whatever you need then come back as soon as possible. Once these doors are shut, they're completely shut." Said a hidden voice, and Shane, T-Dog and Daryl volunteered to go collect their supplies.

The big metal doors shut behind them, the danger behind them and the safety in front.

The relief was immense, like a wave crashing over them. They were actually safe, completely safe, and this one man had rescued them.

"Thank you," Rick said, stepping towards the man who wore a lap coat. He looked timid, shy, and unshaven. Large bags hung beneath his eyes and his eyes were bloodshot and watery. He flinched at the natural light but seemed to readjust once he was back inside.

"It's…fine," He said calmly. "Follow me," He turned around and left them down a steel like tunnel, into a lab. It was huge, and circular, with seats all around oval desks and white pristine surfaces. The screens of the computers were black and unused.

"Vi?" The professor called, and lights flew on as he uttered that name. "Open the doors to the kitchen, please,"

"Access approved," Replied a computer generated female voice, as a door leading into a stainless steel circular room with a metal table in the centre surrounded by chairs.

"Sit down, I'll rustle up some food and get you some wine-"

"Wine?! You have wine?!" T-Dog exclaimed, and all the adult's faces seemed to brighten as they eagerly sat down. Carl, Lily and Sophia had puzzled expressions as they took their seats.

"It's nothing particularly elegant, but it's something," He said, grabbing several and four bottles of red wine. Lori and Carol went to help him prepare food, whilst Shane raised an eyebrow and stared at him.

"So what's your name?" Shane demanded, and the kind saviour looked up, his eyes cold.

"Dr Edwin Jenner," He said formally. "Just call me Jenner,"

"What'd you do here?" Natalie asked, genuinely curious.

"Nothing important, just a scientist. I was simply a cog in this huge machine. I'm the only one left," Dr Jenner shrugged, and everyone stared at him as Lori and Carol mixed up a red sauce and threw mince into a pan.

"You're all alone? What happened to the others?" Natalie asked, and there was a tense silence around the room. She looked around at her friends faces, and it seemed everyone knew what had happened before she did.

"Some left," Jenner began sadly, bringing to glasses over to the table and passing them around to the adults. "Some…opted out,"

"But you didn't," Natalie encouraged, but everyone gave her frustrated glances, like they wanted her to shut up. "You stayed, you kept trying,"

Jenner looked at Natalie for a moment, taking in her hopeful and innocent stare and he felt a pang of regret…of grief. Candace used to look at him like that. He sighed, but didn't respond.

"Eat as much as you want, drink as much wine as you want, and then I'll show you the sleeping quarters." He said gesturing to another metal door.

The group didn't need telling twice. They feasted on the food Lori and Carol had made, canned stuff that was so precious and hard to come by in this new word of survival. Mince and sauces and spices, with crisp red wine to wash it down and crusty bread to soak up whatever was left. The wine started to get to everyone's heads after just one glass, so after at least a bottle each, they were all staggering out of their seats in drunken euphoria.

Jenner smiled slightly as he showed his new occupants where the sleeping quarters were. Daryl grabbed an unopened bottle of wine from the table, deciding he'd polish it off in whatever room he was put in.

"We try to save energy, so everyone is welcome to a hot shower, but be reasonable about how long you are in there," Jenner said, flicking on lights as he went by. There was an audible gasp amongst the group as he said 'showers'.

"You have hot water?!" Shane exclaimed, an amazing smile spreading across his face. "Jesus…"

"Well…its pretty cosy down here, I hope you guys don't mind confined spaces, and if you do, then you'll have to get used to it," Jenner gave them an awkward smile, before turning to return to his lab.

"Thank you," Rick said suddenly, and Jenner turned to him for a moment, and nodded.

"Get some sleep," He said finally, and left the group to explore.

Natalie took Lily to their room and got her to take a shower. She adored the smile that spread across her daughter's face; she hadn't seen one quite so big or pure in a long time. Natalie could still feel the wine going through her brain, but she felt slightly more sober when the steam from the bathroom hit her in the face. She got Lily some pyjamas and brushed the tangles out of her wet hair, when a knock sounded on the door.

"Come in," She called, and in came Carol with Sophia. They were clean and showered, and looked happy.

"Hey, we were wondering if Lily wanted to come to the wreck room with us. There's a pool table, some books…could give you a chance to relax a bit too?" Carol pondered, and Natalie looked down at her daughter. She'd love to spend time with her, but she was really tired, and didn't want Lily to be bored. She wanted her to make the most of this safety.

"How does that sound, Lil?" Natalie asked her daughter, smoothing her wet hair out of her eyes. She nodded happily, and Natalie gladly handed her child over to Carol. "Have fun!"

Carol, Sophia and Lily left the room, and Natalie decided to take a long shower, hoping Jenner didn't get angry if she exceeded the time limit slightly. She missed hot water…she felt a pang of guilt at how much she used to take for granted now that the simplest thing was so hard to come by.

The water rained over her like a precious gift. It cleansed her skin, streamed through her hair like a waterfall and the feeling of shampoo, which was in a pump in the shower, was incredible. She scrubbed it into her locks, creating a thick, sudsy foam that curled through each strand. It smelled generic, but clean and wonderful.

She rinsed out her hair, and stayed there for a few more moments, allowing the water to wash over her.

She wrapped a towel around herself, and towel dried her hair before letting it fall down her back. She looked at herself in the mirror, and underneath all the grime her skin had developed into a healthy looking tan that glowed, her hair highlighted by the sun.

She left the bathroom, feeling slightly tipsy still, and felt a scream rise in her throat when she discovered someone relaxing on her bed.

"Daryl!" Natalie exclaimed, feeling exposed despite the towel hiding anything vital. He gave her a once over, and she was stunned to see how clean Daryl looked. She was used to his sweat soaked shirt, his limp, damp hair and his mud covered hands and nails. He also had a tan, and his hair was went and shining. He wasn't wearing a shirt, just some gym pants that she guessed Shane had given him. She could also see, by the half empty bottle of wine in his hand, that he was completely hammered. "What're you doing in here?"

He ignored her question, and gave her a puzzled look, like he was trying to figure her out. She stepped forward, a questioning look on her face.

"Daryl-"

"Where's your girl?" He asked suddenly, looking around the room like she was about to pop up from nowhere.

"Carol took her to the wreck room with Sophia…" Natalie said warily, worried he was about to start bashing her parenting skills again. He didn't, but looked down at his wine, before holding it out to her. Natalie raised an eyebrow, but took it and took a long swig, feeling her tipsiness rise to drunkenness again. She'd always been a lightweight, but this was ridiculous.

"I'm not used to you being so…clean," She said, feeling the confidence to sit by his feet. They'd been so…hostile since they had met; it felt unnatural having an actual conversation with him.

"Not like there were any showers in the camp, was there," He replies snarkily, and she scowls at him. She had spoken too soon.

"If you've come here to just be an asshole you might as well leave, because I'm not in the mood-" She snapped but his tutting interrupted her. She exhaled with irritation and turned her back on him. "I don't get what your problem with me is,"

She got to her feet and took another swig of wine, before shoving the bottle into Daryl's chest. She went to pull away, but his hand suddenly grabbed her wrist as he got to his feet.

"You're a bitch," He snapped, and she recoiled at his harsh tone. He didn't release her, and she tugged away from him slightly, holding onto her towel. She felt drunk now, and Daryl was really wasted. She could see it in his blue eyes. "You don't look after your kid and you treat people like me like shit,"

"What? I do not!" Natalie hissed back, trying to get out of his grasp, but Daryl was too strong. He held onto her wrist and then she stumbled back, him following her until she was pressed against a wall. It made her nervous that she noticed just how fit he had obviously become, and how blue his eyes were, and that his freshly washed hair was falling perfectly over his eyes.

"Yes you do," He said under his breath, staring into her eyes. "Let me guess, cheerleader?"

Natalie didn't reply, but glowered at him instead. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Whatever, _sweetheart_, you ain't nothin' special-"

She slapped him across the face, and he dropped her wrists. She didn't flee though, merely widened her eyes as she awaited his reaction. She let her eyes slip shut, genuinely scared for one moment that he would hit her.

Daryl turned his head slowly to look at the woman who had just slapped him. He scanned her up and down, from her perfect long legs to her slender curves. Her eyes were closed and he realised that he had actually scared her, and a pang of guilt and mild amusement shot him in the stomach.

She had definitely been a cheerleader.

He couldn't help but notice how glossy her hair was, how perfectly even her tanned flesh was, how soft it would be to touch, and suddenly, he couldn't hold back. Perhaps it was the booze; actually, he was certain it was the booze, but something in this uptight bitch made him crazy.

His hand slipped up her neck and curled around the strands of baby hair that fell in tendrils against her soft skin, just as soft as he had imagined. He was never this forward; actually, he was quite shy, although he would never admit that to anyone else. Girls had never really given him much attention other than abuse…he was a hick, no good to anyone. The alcohol was definitely taking effect.

He tugged her forward, and crushed her lips with his before she could even open her eyes. He heard a squeak of shock escape from her throat, and he was certain she was going to slap him again. He went to pull away, to leave the room and escape further humiliation, until he felt a moan escape from her chest and into his mouth, and her tongue flicked against his.

His heart literally stopped for a moment, until it restarted and sped up rapidly. He wrapped an arm around her waist, and she wrapped hers around his neck, running her fingers through his hair and tugging on it slightly.

Somewhere, amongst the random kissing and the clutching of hair, Natalie's towel slipped off.

…

Carol looked at the time. She's had Lily for over an hour, allowing her and Sophia to stay up later to enjoy the new wreck room. Lori and Carl sat on the other side of the sofa, going through a book he had taken a liking to.

"Hey, it's getting late," Lori looked at the time also and nodded. "How about I take them to bed and you stay and relax a bit more?"

Lori gave Carol a grateful smile. She truly was a gentle and kind woman.

"That would be lovely, thank you Carol," Lori said, and Carol raised her hand, shooing away her gratitude. Carol got to her feet, and so did the kids. Lori grasped her hand as she walked passed, and she gave her a sad look. "I'm so sorry Carol…for everything,"

Carol felt a bolt of hurt go through her again, but she wanted to forget it, so just gave her a friend a smile before leaving the room, the children in her wake.

She passed Shane in the corridor, and he gave her a shaky laugh as he stumbled towards the wreck room, a bottle of wine in his hand. Carol gave a disapproving look to the back of his head, but carried on. She let Carl into Rick and Lori's room, before putting Sophia to bed in their room. She told Sophia to wait whilst she went to hand Lily back over to Natalie.

She reached Natalie's door, and gently knocked. There was no answer, so she guessed Natalie was asleep and peaked through the door-

She held in an audible gasp and pushed Lily away from the door. Lily's mother lay on the bed underneath the covers, Daryl asleep right beside her with an arm wrapped around her waist. They weren't wearing much either…in fact, Natalie wasn't wearing anything at all.

Carol gulped, and gave Lily a shaky laugh.

"How about a sleepover? Sophia would love it!" Carol said with feigned excitement, and Lily gave her a puzzled expression, but didn't argue as she followed the woman back to her room.


	6. Opting Out

_****_

Opting **Out**

_So far everything seems to be going right for once, but how long can that last in the world of the walking dead? Is Dr Jenner all he seems to be, or will the group need to leave the one place they believed to be a sanctuary? _

Everything seemed to hurt.

Their head's hurt. Their legs hurt. Their throats hurt. Everything seemed to ache and groan every single time they moved, but it was also the best feeling in the world, being hung-over, feeling the after effects of the first tastes of alcohol that they've had in months. Reliving a feeling they used to feel every other day or week…it felt strikingly familiar and eerily different all at the same time.

The feeling of dizziness woke Natalie up, and she had to admit she still felt slightly drunk when her eyelids peeled open. She lifted her hand to her head, which was hot and clammy, and winced as what felt like daggers tore through her brain.

"Jesus…" She hissed beneath her breath, and then sat bolt upright, flipping round to see where her daughter was. "Lily?"

She shoved the sheet off, and felt a draft hit every inch of her. She looked down and cursed as she realised she was very much naked. She passed out after her shower…damn, had she really been that hammered? She went to the overnight bag she had brought from her old home and zipped it open, grabbing some fresh underwear and some fresh shorts and a tank top. She shoved her clothes from the previous day into the corner, believing there must be a washing machine she could use later in the facility. She didn't take many clothes, but a few practical bits and bobs from summer clothes to winter clothes. She had no idea where she and Lily would end up, she had to be prepared.

Speaking of Lily…

She burst out of her bedroom and rushed to Carol's room, banging on the door furiously. She hoped it wouldn't be too early, she hadn't tried to guess the time and it was more difficult to beneath the earth. The door opened to present a fully dressed Carol.

"Carol!" Natalie exclaimed with relief. Carol crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at her. "Did Lily sleep in here? Or has she gone to get some breakfast? Have you seen her?"

"She's in here, yes," Carol said shortly, and Natalie recoiled slightly at her tone of voice. "Lily? Your mother's here,"

Natalie clenched her jaw. What the hell was this broad's problem? She thought they were becoming good friends, clearly not.

"Carol? What's wrong?" Natalie asked calmly as Lily came to the door. Carol opened her mouth, but shut it when she emerged from behind her. Natalie ducked before her with a smile. "Hon, go wait in our room okay? Momma will be right in and we'll go get some breakfast,"

Lily nodded obediently, and rushed back to their bedroom, before Natalie got to her feet and crossed her arms too, mirroring Carol's stance.

"Okay, spill. Why're you being so pissy with me?" Natalie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you not remember last night?"

Natalie gave her a puzzled expression and retraced her steps…all she could remember was coming out of her shower and then darkness, slumber and rest.

"I pass out after my shower, so what? You're gonna judge me for having a drink?"

"No, I had one too," Carol shrugged. "That's not what I'm talking about,"

"Well…then what's wrong, Carol?" Natalie asked, exasperated and Carol actually smirked for a moment as she realised Natalie had no idea what she was talking about.

"I walked in, and Lily nearly did too," Carol said under her breath. "Do you not remember Daryl in your room?"

Natalie stared at the small woman for a moment, and then a sudden flashback flew through her mind.

_His hand trailed up her back and towards her neck, his other hand slipping to her bare, lower back._

"Oh…Oh God," Natalie said, resting her hand on her forehead. She laughs hysterically at the ridiculousness of it all. "Ha…who would've thought that amongst the apocalypse I would be doing the walk of shame…"

"Do you honestly remember nothing from last night?" Carol asked, looking pretty appalled. Natalie glowered at her.

"It's coming back to me, now stop being so judgemental," Natalie hissed, backing off from the door. "Thanks for having Lily,"

Carol looked guilty for a moment, and felt a pang of regret at her harsh tone as Natalie stalked away and back to her room.

_She clung onto his shoulders, her eyes not leaving his face as she led them to the bed._

She closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose. _Had _she slept with Daryl? And if she had, where was he this morning?

Jesus, as if things weren't complicated enough.

…

Lily, Carl and Sophia were puzzled by their parents and the other adult's behaviour, and they were slightly worried as to why all their skin was so pale and clammy and bags were beneath their eyes. Sophia actually pondered to Carol as to whether the others were turning into the walkers.

"Don't be silly," Carol had calmed her qualms after Sophia reveals this concern. "You only change if you get bit," Only two people were missing from the table at breakfast, Shane and Natalie, and their absence was noted.

"Hey, anyone seen Shane? And Nat?" Rick asked from the head of the table beside Lori, who looked quiet and worried. No one answered. "Daryl? Have you seen Natalie?"

"Nope, beats the shit outta me wherever she is-"

"Hey!" Lori snapped, her arm around Carl's shoulder, and the hick looked up from his breakfast of powdered eggs. "Watch your mouth,"

"The world is infested with flesh eatin' monsters and you're worried about your kids being _potty mouths_? Talk about priorities, lady," Daryl chuckled to himself, and Lori just answered him with a glare.

Glenn groaned and placed his head on the table, his eyes bloodshot and his head throbbing.

"Can you guys _please _keep it _down_?" He asked desperately, and there was an audible chuckle around the table.

Shane came in then, and Lori looked up with an uncomfortable gaze. Everyone glanced at him, and the three long scratches down his neck. Rick raised an eyebrow.

"How the hell did you get that?" He asked, puzzled. Shane clapped a hand over his slight injury, glancing at Lori for a minute second before shrugging.

"I was hammered man, I just woke up with it," He laughed, and Rick shook his head with a smile. Shane avoided Lori's eye line whilst clapping Glenn on the shoulder. "How you feeling, little guy?"

"Shane. Please. Stop. Talking," Glenn cried, wrapping his arms around head. Another laugh vibrated around the table, when Natalie snuck into the room.

Rick opened his arms in welcome.

"And she makes an appearance! Good night sleep, eh Natalie?" Natalie's head snapped up at his suggestive tone, but then she realised he was merely implying she had drank too much, so she gave a nervous laugh.

"Yeah…guess my body just isn't as tolerant as it used to be," Natalie agreed with a shrug as T-Dog nodded to her and placed a plate of powdered eggs on the table. She thanked him and sat down, slightly uncomfortable that the last seat available was next to Daryl.

Daryl glanced at her, but as soon as she went to make eye contact looked away. She felt her stomach flip with apprehension, but she honestly could not remember sleeping with him…not in that sense anyway. She remembered the kiss…if her memory was correct it was a kiss that was impossible to forget, but after her leading him to the bed…she can't remember a thing.

Dr Jenner walked in as soon as she had this thought process, and everyone seemed to hush up, as if he were some God greeting his people.

"Morning everyone," He greeted, and everyone responded with painful groans. He laughed shortly. "See you all enjoyed yourselves last night,"

"Thanks again, honestly Dr Jenner…we all owe you our lives," Lori announced for the group, and everyone nodded with appreciative noises as they enjoyed the powdered eggs. Jenner didn't respond, but avoided all their glances.

Angela, who hadn't spoken much who…in fact, hadn't spoken much at all since they left camp, suddenly sat upright and turned in her seat to face him.

"You have to show us," She demanded, and everyone stared at her. "We have to know what research you guys were doing up here before everyone fled,"

Daryl raised an eyebrow, and then glowered at her.

"Way to dampen the mood," He rolled his eyes as Jenner nodded towards his lab and gestured for everyone to follow. Angela was out of her seat first.

Natalie lagged behind a little, and managed to grab Daryl by the arm before he could follow the rest out of the room.

He turned to look at her and recoiled from her touch.

"Sorry," She said honestly, and then looked him in the eye. "Daryl…what happened last night?"

Daryl clenched his jaw and glared at her.

"It ain't important-"

"Daryl, please, just tell me-" Daryl closed his eyes and exhaled through his nose, so Natalie stepped back slightly. He turned to look at her, and he moved forward.

"If you can't remember," He snarled, far too close to her face. "Then it _ain't _important,"

She gulped, feeling apprehensive and nervous as he strode away after the others, a sheepish Natalie on his heels.

…

"…When the infection reaches your brain…the person you once knew, is gone." Jenner ended sadly as he pointed the dull colouring of the brain that was on screen. "Test Subject 19…the very essence of her was gone, just like that, in a flash."

"What was her name?" Lori asked quietly, almost giving him the opportunity not to answer. He went quiet for a moment, looking at the floor, then towards the slight woman who gazed at him with concern.

"Candace," He murmurs, looking back to the screen as he sees the bullet he had shot flying through the unresponsive brain. "Candace Jenner."

"She was…your wife?" Rick asked timidly, and Jenner looked away, almost unable to take the pain.

"Yes…" He began. "A remarkable woman…she was the brains of the operation, me? I was just a small part of this whole corporation, my wife…she amazed people with her mind,"

_Silence surrounded them, and Jenner clutched Candace's hand as if his life depended on it…actually, his life did depend on it. If he let her go, what would happen? As long as he was holding her hand, he knew she was safe, as long as he could feel her, feel the warmth from her skin, she was safe, and that meant he could carry on. She was his only reason to carry on. _

"_Edwin…it's nearly time…" She panted as her other hand reached up to touch his cheek, love swimming in her clear, beautiful eyes. "I want you to use me for research, and then end it, do you understand?" _

_Jenner felt a lump rise in his throat, as he looked down at his wife. She had been sick for a long time, and she was getting paler by the second. Her hair was limp and draped across her pillow, and he honestly couldn't think of anything more precious._

"_Promise me…Edwin. Promise me you will look for a cure until the lights go out," He leaned into her hand, and felt tears drop onto her skin. He knew he had to stay strong, __**she**__ was the sick one…but he just felt so hopeless._

"_You're the one this world needs," He shrugged. "Not me,"_

"_You are an incredible man…Edwin Jenner," She panted, trying to get her breath. "Promise…promise me-"_

"_Alright, I promise…I promise," Jenner whispers to her, because he couldn't bare to see her struggle anymore, he couldn't bare to see her in this agony._

"_I love you," She muttered as he rested his head against hers. He pressed his lips to hers, and he felt her once soft, wonderful lips shake against his, the skin cracked and dry. _

"_I love you…Candace, I…I can't do this without…" He looked up mid sentence, to see that her eyes had slipped shut, and her chest had stopped moving._

_She was a loss to the world, as far as he was concerned, they were all doomed now._

"I kept my promise…" He said, glancing up to the screen. "Vi, turn the VT off please,"

The screen turned black, and then he looked to the opposite side of the room.

"Vi, the timer please," He commanded, and an hour flicked onto the clock across the room.

"What…what's the timer for?" Natalie asked nervously, pulling Lily to her side. Dr Jenner looked at her, and gave her a sad smile.

"In fifty-nine minutes when that timer runs out, the lights will go out, and my research will be over," He shrugged. "This laboratory, and everything along with it, will self-destruct-"

"What?!" Daryl shouted at the top of his lungs, charging forward. Rick and Shane held him back, but their faces were just as horrified.

"What d'you mean, self destruct?!" Shane yelled, and Dr Jenner raised his eyebrow.

"It means exactly how it sounds. Everything will blow, including us,"

"But…why didn't you tell us this? Why are you doing this?!" Natalie cried out, stroking her daughter's hair as she gazed around the room with terrified eyes.

"Doing what, exactly?" Jenner laughed bitterly. "Saving you from a life that is surely going to end in the most horrific way possible anyway?"

"So your solution is to _kill_ us yourself, is it?" Dale shouted out, who had been quiet until now. "To not give us a choice?"

"I'm giving you the _best _choice…" Jenner exclaimed, desperately trying to get them to understand. "Look around you! What kind of lives do you have to offer your children out there? One that involves starvation, fleeing for safety, constantly in danger of being eaten alive?"

"You can't just make that choice for us!" Rick snarled, releasing Daryl and storming forward. Daryl was right behind him.

"Open those fuckin' doors, or I will break your face right this second-"

"I can't open the doors," Jenner said stubbornly. "And feel free to 'break my face'. It won't matter soon,"

"What do you mean you can't open them?" Carol cried, glancing behind her to the huge steel shutters. Jenner shrugged.

"I swear to God," Natalie snarled with her hair messy and her face red with rage as she charged forward and grabbed him from around the neck. Everyone was slightly alarmed by this, by her desperate rage and impulsiveness as she placed her knife against his neck. "Open the doors. _Now_,"

"Or what? You'll kill me?" Jenner laughed, shoving her off. She stumbled backwards, and Rick caught her. "Go right ahead! The sooner I'm, and you, are out of this mess, the better!"

"Look, if you've decided to 'opt out' then fine, that's your business man," T-Dog snapped, joining into the discussion. "But you can't make those kind of choices for other people,"

"I am doing you all a _service _here," Jenner said, amazed by these people's stubbornness. "Out there, you are as good as dead anyway! If you choose to end this ridiculous cycle here, one second, one flash and boom…no more pain, no more loss. Compare one millisecond of pain which you won't even feel because it will be over so quickly compared to a life filled with anguish and turmoil. Look me in the _eye _and tell me it doesn't make sense. Can any of you do that?"

Lily sobbed in the corner, terrified by the screaming and the violence. Natalie rushed over to her and cradled her in her arms. Daryl glanced over to the two and then charged towards Jenner.

"Some people wanna live," He growled. "Open. Those. Fuckin'. Doors."

"I told you, I can't-"

"Well I don't believe you!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, looking around him. He saw an axe hung upon the wall, and rushed over to it. He lifted it over his shoulder and began to bash it into the shiny metal door.

"A rocket launcher couldn't break through that thing," Jenner said with a shrug. "It's hopeless,"

Shane lifted his gun and shot it into the air, and several screams broke the tense silence. Rick shoved his best friend back, taking the gun from him.

"Calm the fuck down, Shane!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, and Shane glared at his best friend, the scratches on his neck an angry red. Rick lifted his foot off of Shane and stepped forward, a hand in his hair and pleading in his eyes.

"I fought so hard to get back to my wife and son," He began desperately. "Please…please don't take them away from me,"

"Even you told me last night, Rick, that you think it's hopeless," Jenner said with a shrug, and Rick froze, glowering at him. "Why not end this stupidity now?"

"I was drunk," Rick snapped. "And scared. But I will not let my family down. I will protect them and everyone in this group even if it means going against every moral I have, and we will _not _die today just because you decided to make this decision for us,"

Jenner looked around this group, and then closed his eyes.

"I can open the doors within this room," He began slowly. "But the windows on the outside are indestructible; you will be killed in the blast anyway. I can give you one shot, but I believe you are fools to take it. Anyone who wishes to do the sensible thing and stay, may do so,"

Suddenly, he dragged Rick towards him, and whispered something in his ear, before releasing him and closing his eyes.

He commanded Vi to open the doors, and open they did. Natalie and Lily glanced towards the exit, and Natalie went to rise, when Lily held her back.

"Mama," She called, and Natalie bowed down to her level.

"Honey, come on we don't have much time-"

"What if we stayed?" The little girl asked sweetly, and Natalie blinked with surprise. "What if we stayed with Mr Jenner?"

"Honey, I don't think you understand what Mr Jenner is planning to do-"

"He's planning to kill himself," Lily nodded sensibly. "I not dumb, mama. I know what he wants to do,"

"Why on earth would you wanna stay then?" Natalie demanded, hands on her upper arms.

"I…I get scared out there mama," Lily began the cry, her little body shaking. "I don't ever sleep, it's always too cold or too hot and always one of those things waitin' for us…how d'you know it will end?"

"I just do, baby, I-"

"Mama, please…maybe this man is right, maybe this our best shot," Lily sobbed, and Natalie placed her hands on her face.

"Lily, listen to me," She began seriously. "Do you trust me?"

Lily gazed at her mother for a moment, before nodding slowly.

"You promise? You trust me?"

"Yes, I trust you,"

"Then trust me when I say, that this is not the right option for us," Natalie said seriously. "I know life is scary now. This was never what I wanted for you, but we can get through this, but only if we are brave, so I need you to _trust _me, okay?"

Lily glanced back over to Jenner, whom sat with Jacqui and Angela, although Dale was desperately pleading with her to come with them. The little girl returned her gaze to her mother, and then looked over to the now opened door. Natalie followed her gaze, and found Daryl running towards them.

"What the hell is the hold up?" He snapped, and Lily flinched at his aggressive tone. Natalie got to her feet, and looked down to her daughter.

"Lily?" Natalie asked. "Do you trust me?"

Lily stared at her mother's hand as she held it out to her, and she took it with a smile.

"Always,"

"This is fuckin' heart warming, but d'you two maybe wanna speed up a bit? It's not like this place is about to _explode_ in a few fuckin' minutes or anythin'. Jesus, am I the only one thinkin' in the fuckin' group," Daryl snapped, and Natalie shot him a glare before scooping her daughter up into her arms and racing ahead. Daryl charged after her, shouting for Dale to hurry up.

…

The explosion was huge, and it shook the earth and took two lives with it.

Another loss to the group. Quiet, soulful Jacque who Natalie had barely had the chance to know.

Natalie opened her eyes, her skin roasting hot from the near by flames. Lily was curled into her body, and her body was curled into Daryl's. They had all leapt for cover when the blast had burst to life; Daryl wrapped his arms around Natalie's waist and launching himself, her and Lily to safety. He covered them both, and his arms stretched round the pair of them. Lily shivered violently against her mother, her eyes squeezed shut still.

Daryl got to his feet first, and it almost looked as if he was about to offer her his hand to help her up, but he seemed to realise what he was doing when a scowl reappeared on his face and he turned his back on them both. Natalie glared at his retreating back before helping herself and her daughter to their feet. They all rushed towards their vehicles, the others clambering into the RV.

Natalie got in the car and felt relief when the smoke was blocked out by her windows. She followed the others out, and could hear Lily whimpering beside her.

Natalie wanted to comfort her, but avoiding an explosion in the world of the dead was now the least of their worries, she was going to have to toughen up soon. Natalie can't guarantee that she will always be there to protect her, not that she does a very good job anyway, but she certainly can't if she gets killed. It seemed it wasn't just the dead trying to kill them anymore.

"Lily," Natalie said with a clear and firm tone. Lily's whimpering continued, but her attention was captured. "Sit up,"

"W-What?" She stammered with alarm, eyes wide and watery.

"Sit up, and calm down," Natalie said in the same tone, staring straight ahead. "I know it's scary, but everything is now, okay? I'm not going to sit here and pretend that your life is going to go back to normal anytime soon, because I doubt that, so we're both gonna have to get a thicker skin now, okay? We're gonna have to learn to protect ourselves,"

"But…I don't think I can, Mama-"

"You're gonna have to, Lily," Natalie said sharply, and she heard her daughters mouth clap shut with surprise. "Once we get settled, I'm gonna ask one of the fellas to teach you how to protect yourself, understood?"

Lily nodded silently, and there was an awkward atmosphere suddenly. Natalie was never really firm with her, she never had a reason to because she was so well behaved, but it was a different place now, and they would have to change along with it.

…

They had been driving for around forty-five minutes when a beep sounded from behind, and Natalie looked in her rear-view mirror and saw Daryl jumping out of his truck. Everyone got out, enjoying a break from travelling, and Natalie, Rick, Shane, Andrea, T-Dog and Dale headed over to Daryl.

"What's up, Dixon?" T-Dog asked calmly, and the redneck huffed and puffed as he tried to lift his motorcycle off of the back. Rick and Shane edged forward and helped him heave it off.

"Hey! Watch it!" He snapped, and then they gently placed the hog beside the truck. Daryl straightened up; hand on the bike as he grabbed a gas can from the truck. He punched open the gas cap and began to drain the fuel from his car, using his leg to support it as it filled up and his other hand to unscrew the gas cap on the motorcycle. "Truck's fucked, I'm switching to the motorbike, can these supplies fit in your trunks?"

Natalie nodded with the others and started lifting some of the vehicles from inside and the back of his truck, when Dale cleared his throat.

"Guys…have you seen all the cars?" The older man said, and the group walked up beside him to their other vehicles, to see a sea of cars in the distance, like a wall separating them from safety.

"Jesus…" Lori uttered, holding Carl close. "It's a graveyard,"

"We better go see if there is a way through it," Shane began, looking toward Rick who nodded in agreement. They heard a grumble of the engine from behind and turned to see Daryl sat atop his motorcycle.

"I'll take the lead, this thing can get through those cars see if we can make a path if there ain't a way out," He concluded, and sped off before anyone could pipe up. Everyone got back into their assigned vehicles and followed the redneck towards the miles of empty cars up ahead.

Natalie drove slowly as they approached, and it seemed that there was a path, even if only slight, as they entered the valley of vehicles. Natalie felt slightly more exposed, with Daryl's truck abandoned, she was alone and following the rest, no vigilant hick to watch her back.

Not that she needed him to.

Then suddenly, a gust of smoke flew from the front and into her windshield, and they all came to another stop, but this time they were part of the car wall. Everyone got out and met beside the RV which was smoking and smelt of burnt rubber.

"What's up?" Glenn wondered; as Dale got out of his beloved home on wheels and cracked open the hood.

"Damn it," He cursed, closing it again and wiping his forehead with a cloth from his pocket. "I can fix this but it's gonna take a bit, so we gotta sit tight,"

"I guess we can use to time to hunt these cars for anything of use, siphon spare gas and stuff," Shane shrugged, glancing around at the cars. There was a mixed reaction's around the group. People looked taken aback at the suggestion, but didn't look convinced that it was a bad idea, and others looked disgusted but remained silent.

"Shane's right," Rick agreed with a nod, gesturing towards all the vehicles. "Everyone split up and search. Carl, Sophia, Lily, you stay in close to the RV and within the eye line of me and Lori or Carol and Natalie, got it?"

The three kids nodded, and everyone split into separate groups. Natalie stuck with T-Dog, who was hunting through the dashboards of various vehicles. He made sounds of satisfaction when he came across usual trinkets and things they didn't used to consider luxuries. Natalie was a little bit more hesitant…this didn't feel humane to her, robbing the dead. The corpses in the front seats were a reminder of what they were actually doing, how far they had sunk.

She gritted her teeth and checked the trunks to see if they were open, if they weren't T-Dog would use a screwdriver to pick them open. She found spare clothes, things that would keep them warmer in the winter, and some first aid necessities. She heard T-Dog exclaim with delight, and her head snapped up.

"Found some cigarettes! Seriously could use 'em after the past few days," He looked happy, and Natalie rolled her eyes when Daryl approached and caught their attention. He swiped a cigarette from T-Dog, and flicked a match from the matchbox in his pocket. He lit both of their cigarettes, and glanced over at Natalie, who had her arms folded.

"What's up new girl?" He asked sarcastically, and she tutted loudly.

"Can you concentrate on necessities instead?" She demanded, and Daryl chuckled under his breath before leaning against the car beside her and casting T-Dog a glance.

"After the past few days, I think everyone could use a smoke," He said, deeply before blowing a large gust of smoke in her face. She sweeps it away with her hand, disgust on her face. She glared at him, gritting her teeth in anger.

"We shouldn't get pulled back into what's happened, as horrible as it was," She said sensibly. "We have to move forward, and that means finding things that could be essential instead of wasting our time on things we don't even need-"

"Sorry, _sweetheart_, but who died and made you God?" He snapped sharply at her, and T-Dog glanced between the two, feeling uncomfortable. She exhaled out of anger and swiped the screwdriver from T-Dog's belt, flipping it in her hand so she could use the handle and ram it into Daryl's side. Daryl dropped his cigarette in surprise as the hard plastic handle dug into his flesh and rips. He tried to push her off but she gripped his shoulder, her face set and livid.

"I told you to not call me sweetheart, didn't I?" She hissed in his ear, before slapping his cheek patronisingly and letting him go. T-Dog caught the screwdriver as she tossed it to him and stormed over to another vehicle. Daryl shook with anger for a moment, and brushed T-Dog's hand off of his shoulder, before stomping after her. She was buried in the back of a car, scavenging through it. He tried to ignore the fact that he had noticed her top riding up her slender body, exposing her tanned back. He took her moment of distraction to grab her waist and pull her out of the car.

"What the hell-" She exclaimed in surprise as he shoved her against the car, anger in his eyes. He saw fear flash in her eyes for a moment, and loosened his hold on her, before placing his hands either side of her head.

"What is your problem?" He demanded, and she relaxed a bit more against the car. Daryl might be rough and a complete asshole, but if he was going to hurt her, he would've done it by now. He also didn't strike her as the 'woman beating' type.

"Nothing, I'm just trying to stay focused," She said sternly, and he stared into her eyes for a moment. He could see a change in this stupid girl, a change from the one Rick had convinced them all to save. She already seemed like a hardened, darker version of herself.

"I'm no ones bitch," He snapped, ignoring his fading anger. "So don't try and order me around."

He took his hands off of the car, still staring at her as she caught her breath. She stared back, still looking frustrated but calmer.

"Noted." She said, slipping past him and walking away, shaking besides her front of courage. He made her nervous, angry and amused all at the same time. He was a weird guy.

Everything remained like that for a while, and there was a euphoric moment when Shane found a truck filled with gallons of water…but it didn't last. The calm was broken by them, the walkers.

One emerged, and it was taken care of, but one became two, and the three, and suddenly the entire group looked up and saw a wall of them. A stampede of the walking dead, headed straight for them.

"Fuck," Rick whispered, and everyone turned to look at him for instruction. He gestured for them to get down, and then he turned and pulled his wife under a car beside Carol, and then Carl beneath one by Sophia and Lily. Rick dived beneath a van, his gun drawn. They were getting closer, and they would notice life soon and Natalie still felt frozen in one spot. Daryl spotted her, before grabbing her arm and tugging her beneath a truck beside him. His arm flopped over her lower back, so they pressed against one another. She looked at him, and yet again mouthed thanks to him. He nodded, but said nothing. He could feel her shivering, her skin coated with terrified sweat. He pulled her in closer, so they were completely hidden. They lay on their sides, facing one another. She gasped at the contact, his eyes meeting hers as he drew a finger to his lips. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to place herself somewhere else.

Then she could hear them. Their groans distressed and their smell putrid. Her eyes opened wide, and Daryl stared back at her, his gaze calm. He lifted a hand and placed it over her mouth, and she clamped her hands on it as she shook and whimpered with fear. Daryl pushed her back so her head cowered in the crook of his neck. It felt so personal…this embrace, something Daryl had never experienced, and yet it was also about their survival. One peep out of this terrified woman, and they were dead.

Then suddenly her eyes were wide and she was staring out from beneath the car. Daryl gave her a questioning look, before managing to glance over his shoulder to see T-Dog staggering around, trying to avoid detection from the horde of zombies.

"Shit," Daryl hissed beneath his breath, then looked back at Natalie. She was shaking with horror, eyes wide and filled with torment. She met his gaze, and he slipped his arms away from her. "Do. Not. Move."

She stared back at him, as he, as quietly as possible, slid from beneath the car. Natalie remained frozen in her spot, as she saw his feet rushing after T-Dog.

She lay on her front, gazing out from beneath the car. She could see the shuffling feet of the walkers, and then the quivering bodies of her friends hiding beneath cars. Lily cowered in between Sophia and Carl. Natalie kept an eye on her at all times, and could practically feel the terror her daughter was undergoing.

Then it seemed to end, after what felt like a lifetime, but they didn't dare to move for a moment.

And then something dreadful happened. Sophia was the first to attempt an escape, and two walkers spotted their next meal and pursued her. Carol dragged herself from beneath the car, Lori following her in an effort to grab her and hold her back. Rick lifted his gun and crawled from beneath the van, launching himself after Sophia. Then everyone seemed to get to their feet, the horde gone but the fear still there. Natalie watched as Daryl rushed forward to join Rick in the chase, and silence followed as the men, little girl and the monsters disappeared into the woods. Carol was inconsolable, falling to her knees as tears left her eyes. Lily was shaking when Natalie held her in her arms. She placed a hand against her daughter's face, and drew her into a comforting embrace. She glanced over to her car, where her father's shotgun lay, and then glanced into the woods.

"Sweetheart," She muttered into her daughter's hair. Lily looked at her with big wet eyes. "I need you to stay with Lori, alright? Stay with the group and don't you dare wonder off,"

Lily nodded as Natalie guided her to the women.

"I'm going to go help them," She nodded towards the woods, and Lori's eyes widened at her words. "Can you watch over Lily?"

"You really sure you wanna go out there? Shane's going there in a minute, I'm sure they'll find her," Lori said, an arm around Carol. Natalie shrugged.

"I don't wanna sit by doin' nothin', anyway, the more people out there the more likely we are to help her," She says softly, glancing at the small, weaker woman. "I've got my Dad's shotgun too, and my knife,"

Lori shrugged, and wrapped her other arm around Lily, promising to watch her. Natalie walked to her car and gathered up her shotgun and some extra ammo, before approaching Shane who was about to set off.

"You're coming?" He asked curiously, and Natalie strode ahead of him.

"Are you?"

…

Daryl and Rick panted with two motionless walkers beside them. Rick was covered in blood, and weaponless, having used a rock to smash their monstrous heads in. Daryl dropped his crossbow on the floor, trying to get his breath back. He could still feel the scent of the corpse he had placed over himself amongst the horde of zombies. He had found T-Dog bleeding out by some cars, unable to get beneath a car. He'd dragged a corpse over his body, forcing the injured man to lie down, and then placed one over himself, the teeth of the body touching his flesh.

"Did you see where she went?" Daryl asked, wiping the sweat from his brow. Rick grunted in order to catch his breath.

"I told her to hide under this small cave by the river back there, and if I'm not back soon or she finds herself in trouble again, then run and follow the trail back to the others," Rick began to walk back where he came from. "Then I lured the walkers away and that's when you showed up,"

They made their way to the spot Rick was talking about, but there was no sign of Sophia. Rick turned around frantically in circles, as if the little girl would appear out of thin air.

"Shit," Daryl hissed under his breath, checking the small cave and then around some trees. "She ain't here, Rick-"

"I can see that, Daryl!" Rick exclaimed, frustrated. Daryl fell quiet, crossbow on his shoulder. "Fuck…this is all my fault,"

"No it ain't," Daryl said honestly, and Rick raised an eyebrow. Daryl didn't return the eye contact that the sheriff initiated. "She's a scared little girl, she ain't gonna follow even simple instructions,"

"She can't be far…right? She can't be?" Rick panicked, hand latched in his hair. The redneck shook his head.

"She's alive, I know she is," He insisted. "We'll look for her,"

"Thanks Dixon," Rick said gratefully with a slight smile. Daryl felt uncomfortable suddenly.

"Don't go all teary eyed on me," He snapped. "I still hate all of you,"

"I know you do," Rick said, shaking his head smiling. "I know you do,"

As they were about to turn back toward the highway, they heard voices.

"Jesus," Daryl hissed with frustration as Natalie and Shane emerged from the bushes.

…

Carol was a wreck. An absolute wreck. Tears streamed down her cheeks and left stains. She rocked back and forth as she sat in the doorway of the RV and held her head in her hands. People tried to coax her to drink some water and relax, but it was easier said than done.

"Carol," Lori said gently in an attempt to calm the short haired woman down. "Carol, I'm sure she's fine-"

"How can you be so '_sure_'?" She asked exasperatedly. "She ran away from those _things_. She's never been much of a runner or very athletic, they'll catch her in no time and then what will be left-"  
"Rick ran after her with a gun!" Lori exclaimed. "He's athletic, you're just jumping to the worst case scenario which is totally understandable, but it won't help Sophia if you crack, okay? Can you just take a few deep breaths, sweetie, for me?"

Carol's eyes were wide, but she eventually nodded, inhaling through her nose.

"That's it," Lori comforted, rubbing her back. "Just try and keep it together, okay?"

Carol nodded again, and she knew Lori was right. Sophia needed her to be strong, she hadn't been with Ed, and she had to be now.

She had to be for Sophia.


End file.
